Danmachi: A Second Chance
by afreask
Summary: Bell watched as the woman he loved succumb to her hatred. He watched as she was consumed by the black flames and become the beacon that summoned the One-Eyed Black Dragon. No one, not even the conspirators knew that their scheme would end in everyone's demise. Upon his death, he was given a quest. Will Bell succeed? Or is this tragedy inevitable?
1. Chapter 1: In Hell

He pushed through the rubble and debris that had covered him from his crash. His body protesting that he should stay down. In pain, a broken arm and bleeding both internal and externally, Bell Cranel pushed through to the entrance that he had made earlier.

The scene that greeted him was something from a nightmare. Orario was destroyed. More than half the city was on fire. Corpses littered the streets as beams of light signalling the gods being sent back from the lower world. A silhouette of a monstrous beast flew overhead at high speed. Raining down fire and carnage upon them.

Bell had watched the black flames consume the woman he loved and summon the One Eyed Black Dragon. It was a part of a scheme to defeat Aiz Wallenstein but the conspirators did not expect her to be the beacon that calls forth everyone's demise. Just like the Xenos, it was intelligent but evil. A monster that surpasses level ten. When it took form, the first thing it did was kill the gods. Without the Falna of their gods, many adventurers were left powerless but still they fought. It was in vain.

The white haired boy dragged his body towards Babel. The place that the beast had begun using as a nest and the entrance to the dungeon. His eyes widened as his eyes took in his environment. Across the ground were bodies. Many were so burned that they were unrecognizable and the smell of burning flesh made him want to puke. Lily with her crossbow loaded laid in a pool of her own blood. Welf was in a crater. Something akin to broken glass in his hands. The mangled bodies of his friends from the far east was horrifying to look at.

'What is this!?' Bell asked while clutching his head.

With the reality before him, Bell's mind blanked. His body moved unconsciously. Knife in hand, he charged the thing that took everything from him.

"Fool," the dragon said.

"Bell!" A second voice said at the same time. "No!'

'Where am I?' Bell asked in his daze. His mind still unable to process what was happening.

His body tried to attack but without Hestia's blessing, he was but an ordinary boy. The knife shattered on contact. His eyes widened as his mind came to a realization.

'I get it,' Bell thought.

A swipe of its claw had cut Bell at the stomach. Throwing him of the dragon. Memories of his life flashed before his eyes. Guilt and regret overpowering his other emotions.

'I see now,' Bell thought as the memories of how his companions, friends and family's gruesome deaths came to mind. He let himself succumb to his injuries with one final thought. 'I'm in hell.'

* * *

Bell opened his eyes to see white. Looking around he found that everything about this place was white. He noticed that he was no longer in pain and that his wounds were gone.

"You're awake," a voice said behind him.

Turning around, Ouranos, Hestia, Loki, Freya, Zeus, a goddess and god that he did not know. He was surprised. They were the first that were sent back. How was he standing before them now? Upon asking that question, his eyes widened at the realization.

"I'm dead," Bell said. Tears fell from his eyes as guilt and defeat settled into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Bell," Hestia apologized.

"Don't apologize goddess. You were forced to go back because you protected me," Bell interjected. "You and Lady Freya did so. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not being strong enough to… to…"

"Be a man ya stinkin' rabbit!" Loki cut in.

"Loki!" Hestia, Zeus and Freya shouted.

"What? Someone needed to say it," Loki shot back. "Look brat. There's a reason why Chibi and Freya chose to protect you. It's grindin me grill but there's a reason why Aiz shows the most emotions around you. She woulda done the same."

"Although she said it so crudely," Zeus said. With an uncharacteristic seriousness that Bell had never seen in his grandfather. "She is right."

"Grandpa," Bell said.

"Oh don't be like that Bell," Zeus said placing an arm around his grandson. "What did I tell you about failure?"

"That it doesn't matter as long as I learn from them because the victor will always come from the losers," Bell answered.

"Right…You've become a hero Bell. Something that I was very doubtful of," Zeus said before his smile became lecherous. "Also… I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Bell responded obliviously.

"Of course your achievements make me proud but I meant about something else, my boy," Zeus continued.

A resounding smack was heard in the blank world. Zeus can be seen nursing multiple bumps on top of his head as Hestia and Freya stood over him with wrath overflowing from them.

"Stop corrupting Bell-kun you perverted old man!" Hestia shouted.

"I am not going to stand here as you taint my Bell's soul," Freya stated angrily at the same time.

"My Bell!?" Hestia shouted at the goddess of beauty.

"Why yes Hestia dear," Freya said.

"He is not _your_ Bell!" Hestia shouted. "He's mine!"

A shouting match between the two goddesses ensued. A competition between wills and who loved the boy more was happening. Confusing the poor boy. It also irritated a certain goddess of mischief.

"Will ya two lovesick idiots shut up!" Loki snapped. "We're not here for this! Ouranos, Gaea, Chronos, will ya stop takin entertainment from this farce and start talking!"

"Ahem," Ouranos coughed. He straightened himself and look the young boy in the eye. "As you know I am Ouranos, the primordial god of the heavens and the leader of the guild of Orario. This is Gaea. She is the primordial goddess of the earth or mother earth as you mortals call her. Lastly, Chronos, the primordial god of time. Usually he remains neutral stance to events but the situation threatens more than just the world that you were in. We turn to him in this hour of need. Chronos, if you please."

"Bell Cranel," Chronos began. "We are assigning a quest to you. You may choose to reject it and your soul will still ascend."

"What is the quest about?" Bell asked.

"You see, when the black flames consumed Aiz, it gave the One-Eyed Black Dragon her strengths and the ability to cross worldlines. Causing the destruction of those worlds and with each world, it grows stronger," Chronos explained. "Your quest is to go back to the past to stop the One-Eyed Black Dragon. Fail and the world would be destroyed."

"Yes," Bell said readily.

"Are you sure Bell?" Hestia asked worriedly. "You don't have to. You can just ascend and I'll take your spirit with me to the upper realm and…"

"Goddess… Thank you, but if there is a way to save everyone then I will take it," Bell said resolutely. "Even if it hurts."

Hestia sighed. Loki smiled. Freya looked turned on. Zeus laughed heartily. Proud at how heroic the boy had become.

"I guess that's just how you are," Hestia stated with a sad smile. "All I can do is try to support you as much as I can. I'm such a useless goddess."

"Hestia," Bell called her uncharacteristically. "Never say that you're useless. You were the only one that accepted me when no one else would. You gave me a place to belong. You fought other gods for me. Everything that I've achieved. Everything that I've become. All of it was a gift from you."

"Bell-kun! Bell-kun!" Hestia cried as she slammed herself into his chest. Her arms around him. His hand patting her head.

"Will ya two stop it with the all the mushiness? You're givin' me a headache. The boy has a quest before him. Is this really how you want to send him off shorty?" Loki said as she pretended to gag.

Hestia shot the mischievous goddess a withering glare before conceding. She got off of the rabbit boy. Crossing her arms and pouting to show her displeasure at being separated from him.

Loki knelt in front of Bell in dogeza pose. The same pose that Hestia used to beg Hephaestus to make his knife. A very uncharacteristic move from the proud goddess. Tears fell from her eyes as she grit her teeth to make her request.

"I know you and I have had our differences. Many times I made you and your familia suffer," Loki said. "I know I have no right to ask this of you but please! Save them! Save Aiz! Save my children! You're the only one who can."

The silence was deafening. Loki's cries and pleading were the only sound that could be heard. The gods and goddesses expected Bell to only agree to saving Aiz. His frown as he looked at Loki practically said he would not do even that. Approaching the goddess of mischief. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Raise your head Loki-sama," he said. Raising her head, she was almost blinded by the brightness the boy emitted with his smile. "I would've done that whether you asked me or not. Many members of your familia are comrades of mine not to mention friends. I will protect them as if they were family because to me they are. We may not always see eye to eye but they've helped me so much that I can't help but be grateful to them. I will try to help Aiz-san and protect her. I will help her save her mother from the One-Eyed Black Dragon and stop that hell from ever occurring again. This I swear to you.

"Thank you," Loki muttered. Tears still falling from her eyes that were hidden behind her hair.

"Be careful Bell-kun," Freya said before giving the boy a hug and a kiss.

"I will," Bell replied. Returning her hug. "Thank you for all the help that you have given me through the years, Lady Freya."

"Mhm," Freya cooed as she tightened he embrace. Realizing that she had no intention of letting him go, the others had to peel her off of him.

"I will ask again. Bell Cranel, are you willing to take on this nigh impossible quest?" Ouranos asked. "You will experience many hardships and you will be hurt not just physically but also mentally and emotionally. So I ask, are you sure you want to take on this quest?"

"I am," Bell answered resolutely.

"Very well," Ouranos said. "We are not sending you back with nothing. My fellow gods and goddesses, we now place our hopes in you, Bell Cranel."

The gods and goddesses pricked their fingers before they placed their hand on Bell. He could feel something familiar with the action of the gods and goddesses but could not place it.

"May our blessings help bring about a brighter future," Ouranos said.

"Good luck!"

"Be careful, Bell."

"Stay safe, Bell."

* * *

"What is this!?" Hestia asked disbelief. The numbers on the back of the boy did not make sense. Normally, adventurers get stronger in single digits. He was growing by leaps and bounds. "It must be this."

She was happy that Bell was growing but it was because of that Wallensomething. Pouting. She began hitting the boy.

"You pervert! Miscreant! Scoundrel! Philanderer! Playboy!" She accused as she slapped the boy in the back repeatedly.

Bell just closed his eyes and let his goddess vent her frustrations. As dense as he is, he did become more aware of subtle hints as time passed on. Which he was glad, he does not need another incident of a woman slapping him. If he could help it that is.

He had come back the day after the first minotaur incident and was now getting his status updated. Although, he did know that the stats she would get were not exactly going to be accurate. He felt a little guilty about the fact that she could not access his full stats without Loki, Freya and Ouranos.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Bell sighed. He was feeling quite nostalgic. Standing there in front of the Hostess of Fertility. He could not help but smile as he saw an elf with blonde hair carrying a box to the back. Chloe and Lunoire arranging tables. Remembering memories of the times they helped him. All the times he spent here with his friends and familia. Gratitude towards these women swelled from within him.

'I shouldn't change things just yet,' He thought as he approached the cat girl sweeping outside. 'Not sure what could change by changing things this early on.'

"Kyaaaaa! The dine-and-dasher from before, nya!" Anya exclaimed. "The one who came to give Syr an offering, nyand then abandoned her at the table, nya! That white-haired kid! Nya nya!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bell said in an embarrassed tone. "Is Mama Mia and Syr here?"

"Bnyya?" Anya sounded before a lightbulb lit up in her mind. Looking at him with teasing suspicion, she asked. "Why nya?"

"I apologize for my coworker. I will retrieve Syr and Mama Mia right away." Ryu said. Appearing behind the cat girl. Like the wind, the aloof elf suddenly had the catgirl by the collar and dragged her away.

"Thank you," Bell said with a bow. He watched as the two waitresses disappeared up the stairs. 'Elegant, fast, refined… That's Ryu-san for you. Strong, graceful… Beautiful. How many times has she saved me? Hopefully I can help you this time around.'

"Bell?!" Syr said from the bottom of the stairs. She smiled upon seeing him.

He walked towards her and bowed.

"I'm very sorry" Bell apologized. An image of a deceased Syr flashed before his mind. An image he would rather forget. 'I wasn't strong enough.'

"… No, no, it's okay now. I'm happy that you came back." Syr replied with a giggle. Snapping the boy back to reality.

"This should cover the food I ate," Bell said as he handed her a bag of valis. "If that isn't enough, I can pay more…"

"I would never say it isn't enough! You coming back is enough for me…" She said with a cute smile. "And I'm sorry, too."

"You don't have to apologize… I'm the one who just ran out and forgot to pay," Bell said. Tears began falling from his eyes. 'I'm the one who should be apologizing. I… I couldn't protect you! I let you die!'

"Bell?" Syr said worriedly.

"Sorry… It's nothing," Bell said. "I'm just happy you forgave me."

She continued smiling at him until she remembered something. Going to the back room, she later returned with a basket.

"You are going to the Dungeon soon, aren't you? Please take this with you." Syr said happily.

"Um Syr, isn't this your lunch?" Bell asked to make sure.

Syr's cheeks flushed a little. Wondering how he knew that little detail. Then again, she did pull that stunt on their first meeting.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bell continued. "You know, you don't have to bribe me for me to come back later? Right? I like this place. The food is good and you ladies are very nice."

"I know," Syr replied. Her blush becoming deeper. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to?"

She tilts her head, avoiding eye contact. A shy smile that looked cute was on her face. She looks so kind, gentle… It is hard to refuse her when she was like this.

"Thank you. I'll eat them before I go into the Dungeon today," Bell said. Finally taking the basket from her.

"Well ain't you a little charmer," A voice said. Looking at the source, Mama Mia can be seen standing at the door to the back of the restaurant.

'She really does take over a room. Hehe,' Bell thought. Processing her words. A look of confusion took over. 'Wait!? What does she mean little charmer?'

Looking around he noticed that Syr was not the only one blushing. Ryu was holding a red faced Anya back from jumping on him. Her face held an undeniable blush as she avoided eye contact. Chloe and Lunoire also had red tints on their faces. Although they were pretending not to listen, the twitch in Chloe and Ryu's ears and the fact that Lunoire was slowly scooting over betrayed their intentions.

"Ah! I gotcha. Came back to pay the money, did ya? Ain't that nice o' you," Mia said.

"I'm really sorry!" Bell apologized as he bowed towards the hostess' proprietress.

"It's fine. At least you had the decency to come back and pay for your bill," Mia said. Shrugging off his apology. "Syr, take a break, eh? You been in 'n' out all day."

"Yes, sure," Syr said. She makes a quiet bow before running out of the room.

"The rest of you, back to work!" Mia ordered. Causing the others to scatter. She walked towards the boy who was now scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Giving him a scary smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If ya hadn' come back, we woulda released the hounds ta find ya!"

Gulp.

"If you'd been a day later, I'da enjoyed hearing me prey squeal again." She continued. "Syr, that's your lunch he's carryin'. Ya okay with that?"

"Oh, yes. Missing lunch isn't that big of a deal," Syr replied. Sticking her head out of the double doors that led to the kitchen.

"Why is okay to go hungry and give him nyour lunch, nya?" Anya asked. Walking back in with a crate of vegetables. Placing them on the counter.

"It just—" Syr began. Her face turning crimson.

"Oh-oh! Don't be rude nyow! You two are like that, nya? He's nyour—" Anya teased before the gray haired girl could answer. Running away to a different room before the girl could respond.

"Not that!" Syr shouted. Chasing after the cat girl. Laughter and shouting could be heard.

A small smile appeared on Bell's face before the hand on his shoulder squeezed and made him tense. Turning around, the dwarf had an intimidating aura that made Bell vow to never do anything out of line in front of Mama Mia again, ever.

"Be sure 'n' say thanks ta Syr. Lot o' us here are not as forgivin' as she is," She said. "In fact, if she 'adn't said okay, you'd be swimming with the fishes 'bout now."

"…"

"Syr chased after ya that night, but she couldn't find ya. Came back all depressed, mopin' around," she informed him. "That there elf, Ryu, grabbed a claymore from the back. Wasn' easy stoppin' 'er from huntin' ya down."

Bell could not help but feel gratitude towards Syr and a healthy dose of fear towards the elf. Memories of the help the women of this tavern played in his mind. He was indebted to them and felt helpless because they died trying when the dragon attacked the west corner of the city. A tear managed to escape one of his eyes as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. One that was noticed by all present in the room.

"… Oi, boy!" Mama Mia called. Pulling the boy from the storm of self-deprecating thoughts.

"Huh?" Bell grunted.

Getting a good look at the boy. Mama Mia's eyes widened. Something that the other girls noticed as well.

"Bein' an adventurer isn't for those who just look the part. Just fight to survive at first. Once ya build up a bit, the worst rarely happens," Mama Mia lectured. "Most of the times you'll feel like you aren't strong enough. Powerless even."

Bell's eyes shot wide open.

'Does she know!?' Bell asked in his mind. 'Wait, she's smiling at me?'

"You shouldn't put everything on your shoulders. You just became an adventurer right?" Mama Mia asked. To which Bell could only nod. "The best is always the last one standing, ya hear? No matter what it takes. Come on back an' I'll fix ya up with a large ale! Hey, ya won, didn't ya?"

'Mama… Mia…!' Bell internally cried.

"Don' be givin' me that weird face!" She said. Suddenly, a massive force spins Bell around and guides him out the door. "Now head out, will ya? Yer in the way!"

"Oi, boy!" Mama Mia called before he passed through the door. He turned to her. "I've said this much already, don' ya go dyin' on me now, ya clear?"

"I won't! Thank you again!" Bell responded. He then passed a gaze to the women of the establishment. "I'm heading out! Love ya!"

The boy disappeared into the crowded street. Silence fell in the room. The blushes on the waitresses deepened and most of them did not know what to do with what the boy said. Although, the girls noticed that Mama Mia was just staring sternly where the boy had disappeared from.

"Mama Mia?" Syr called. Question clear in her voice.

"Too old," Mama Mia replied. Confusing the girls.

"Huh?" They responded.

"His eyes, they weren't of a new adventurer. They felt tired. Like he is carrying a burden heavier than it should be. There was also too much guilt and regret in his eyes. What could have happened for him to possess eyes so sad?" She explained. "It's like the boy grew twenty years older in the span of a few days."

"Bell," Syr whispered worriedly. Looking towards the entrance of the bar.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, a disclaimer. I do not own Danmachi.

Hello everyone,

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. It would be great to hear your thoughts and opinions on it as it is new. If people like the story enough, I'll continue it. It still up in the air whether he would just be paired with Aiz or a have a harem. Quick warning, Bell will be really OP.

Here is Bell's full stats at the moment:

**Bell Cranel**

Level: 6 == 1

Strength: SS1094 == I0 →H120

Endurance: SS1025 == I0 → H110

Dexterity: SS1099 == I0 → H140

Agility: SSS1500 == I0 → F350

Magic: SS1000 == I0

Luck: C == I

Abnormal Resistances: C == I

Escape: G == I

Magic

Firebolt:

Swift strike magic

Skills

**Liaris Freese:** Rapid Growth

Continued desire results in continued growth

Stronger desire results in stronger growth

**Argonaut: Heroic Desire**

Charges automatically with active action

**Ox Slayer:**

All abilities are drastically enhanced when fighting minotaurs

**Maximan Naga:**

Exponentially increases user's capabilities if the user perceives a member of the opposite gender to be in trouble

Changes can be permanent depending on circumstance

Stats will be lowered when it is known that the user is fighting a member of the opposite gender

Stronger emotions results in stronger effects


	2. Chapter 2: Divergences Begin

Bell walked down the road. It was the day that Hestia left to beg Hephaestus to make him the Hestia Knife. He decided to avoid being alone because his memories of the previous timeline would haunt him. After having dinner at the Hostess of Fertility, he decided to walk around. Thinking of things he can do at the current time. Too deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the person turning the corner until they crashed into each other. Well… More like the person bounced off of him.

"Ouch!" The person cried.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Bell thought. Pulled out of his thoughts by the voice that sounded eerily familiar.

Bell looked at who he had bumped into. His eyes widened when his eyes landed on the elf. He sweatdropped. Leafiya Virdis, an elf from Wishe Forest, golden blonde hair, round dark blue eyes, who admires Aiz; no, adores her. The girl that established a rivalry with him because of the dynamics of his relationship with the Sword Princess. It was not until the events on the eighteenth floor that any semblance of getting along appeared.

'It can't be helped,' Bell thought with a wry smile. Turning his smile genuine, he offered a hand to the forest fairy.

Lefiya looked up. Based on the fact that she just bounced off of the person, she expected some hardened adventurer to be mad at her, but what she saw was a good natured boy about her age. She was unable to stop staring at the person she bumped into. Unable to believe that she… a level four was stopped by someone who did not even look like an adventurer. She could also sense something from the white haired boy.

'Magic!' Lefiya thought squinting at the boy. 'But what kind?'

"Are you alright?" Bell asked. Feeling a bit uncomfortable under the elf's scrutiny. Snapping the elf out of her thoughts.

'Oh! He knows that elves typically don't like to be touched. Still… Not all elves are like that,' Lefiya thought. A slight blush on her cheeks. Taking the boy's hand, she graced him with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I was not looking properly when I turned on that corner."

"No, I'm also at fault. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my surroundings," Bell said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure a mage like yourself could understand."

"Huh?" Lefiya cried. Becoming cautious of the rabbit like adventurer. "How did you know I was a mage?"

"Most elves have at least some magical capabilities," Bell answered generically. Avoiding lies as much as he could. "Not to mention that I can feel excess magical energy emanating from you"

"Oh," Lefiya sounded dumbly. Again feeling a bit embarrassed and stupid for not thinking about that.

"You must be a powerful mage if even I can sense that," Bell complimented.

"You seem to know quite a bit about magic," Lefiya said. The boy had piqued her curiosity and decided to probe a bit. "You don't look like a mage. An adventurer perhaps but I've never heard of you."

"I am," Bell said with a smile. "I just started a few days ago."

"Ah, I see," Lefiya said still a bit cautious.

"Yeah," Bell asserted before a lightbulb lit up in his mind. "Actually that's the reason why I was so deep in thought earlier. Again, sorry about that. I was wondering if there was a way to weave magic so removing parts of a chant but still make the spell activate or not reduce its potency."

"Unfortunately, no," Lefiya being the honor student that she is, was unable to stop herself from answering. "Most powerful spells have long chants because they were formulated that way. Which if the caster has a skill that affects it may even make it longer. A good example would be Riveria-sama's Chant Connection which empowers the spell she uses the longer she chants."

"Ah, I guess that's the reason why she's called Nine Hell," Bell said. "Riveria-sama is really amazing afterall."

The elven girl frowned for a moment before schooling her features. Unconsciously, she had taken a seat on a box at the side of the road. Her insecurities getting the better of her. A single tear escaped control. Her thoughts spiralling the dark path. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of being Riveria-sama's successor… but I can't help but feel inadequate when compared to her.'

"Don't," Bell said as he wiped the tear from her face. Bringing the girl back to reality.

"Huh?" Lefiya sounded in confusion.

"Don't compare yourself to her," Bell continued.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess I can't compare," Lefiya said self deprecatingly as she stared into the distance. Bete's words came to mind. "I'm just a weakling that needs to be protected after all."

"Whoever said those words to you is completely wrong and a jerk," Bell countered with a low growl. Knowing exactly that it was the elitist lycan who planted that train of thought inside the elven girl's mind.

Lefiya turned to the white haired boy. Her eyes widened when her gaze landed on him. The tenderness and empathy that his expression was exuding and the sincerity in his eyes had sent a warm feeling to her soul. Still, the taint ran deep and could not fully believe him.

"You know what I see?" Bell asked. The girl answered him by shaking her head. "I see a strong, smart and independent woman. She may feel like she's not worth much now but she's diligent. One day, I believe that she would become a powerful mage that surpasses thousands of elves even Riveria Ljos Alf."

Lefiya turned away from the boy. His smile was too bright. Hiding her face behind her legs to deny the fact that her cheeks had turned to the same color as a ripe strawberry from the high compliment and amount of faith that the boy had given her. She could not help but smile as she felt the last of her dark thoughts disappear. Feeling that a weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

"There we go. That's better," Bell said when he saw the smile. Getting the elf to raise her head a little to steal a peek. "You look more beautiful when you smile."

"Eeeeeep!" Lefiya squeaked.

Seeing his smile again and hearing those words caused Lefiya to duck down and hide her face again. An unfamiliar feeling settling in her stomach and her heart rate became erratic.

'What is this!?' The young elf screamed in her mind.

Sensing the familiar presence of the woman he loved the most. Bell's body bristled. Watching her be consumed by the black flames had broken something in him. Not wanting her to see him as he is now, he decided it was time to leave.

"It was very nice talking to you miss," Bell said. Turning away from her to hide the melancholic expression that had settled on his face. That was what he was. A broken man... He did not need to drag this bright elf down with him.

"You're leaving?" The girl asked. Shooting up from her hiding place. 'Already? I wanted to talk more.'

"I'm sorry, but it's getting pretty late and I have to be up early tomorrow," Bell apologized.

"Lefiya!" A voice called from afar. The elf girl's mind was a bit preoccupied to hear.

"Can we talk again some other time?" Lefiya said a little desperately.

"Sure," Bell answered. He began walking away. "You could usually find me near the abandoned church, the guild, or around Babel tower.

"Lefiya!" A voice that sounded like Tione called but was ignored.

"There you are!" Tiona said but was ignored just like her sister.

The two noticed this and the fact that the fourth member of their party had stilled. The Amazons looked between the elf girl and the Sword Princess. Both of whom were staring at the retreating figure of the white haired boy. One in admiration and gratitude, the other was seeing something else.

Aiz had gone pale. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Although the boy was still clear in view, but she could also see a silhouette had shadowed him. A man wearing a salamander wool scarf that she and her mother made. Lightly armored and a silver longsword hanging from his back. Tears began to fall from her eyes. It broke her heart when both figures turned to her. Her knees lost their strength and crumpled under her weight.

"Otou-san," Aiz said under her breath.

Feeling her gaze on him. Bell turned to glance at his love. His heart shattering from each tear that cascaded down her face.

'I can't. I'm not strong enough,' Bell thought. He tried to smile at her but as he was now, all the pain, longing and sadness were mixing with the emotions that he tried to convey. 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Northwest of Orario, Bell stood in front of a shop hidden down a flight of stairs at the end of an abandoned alleyway. The words on the plaque that was hung on the abused door was barely readable. The Witch's Hideout, the shop that was hidden underground that even 'her' eyes cannot penetrate. This shop that held a vault of magic items created by the one dubbed 'The Sage'.

He needed something to hide him from Freya's gaze until he feels it was time for her to learn the truth. There were many events that needed to happen before he could change things for the better but in order to do so, he needed the ability to work away from prying eyes. Especially the ones that watch him like a hawk. Oh, he knew she had no ill will towards him. Quite the opposite actually. It still amazes him that a goddess like her is willing to start a war because another woman was trying to claim him. He could not help but apologize to those that were affected by the events that transpired that night. His mind could clearly remember the corpses that were left in the wake of Freya Familia's attack. The once prosperous pleasure district reduced to ashes in the span of a few hours and its patron deity sent back to higher realm. All because Ishtar tried to lay her hands on him. Armed with the knowledge of the extent of Freya's love for him, he decided that this was the best course of action. He cannot be caught. Any strange behavior from him, and Ottar will be all over him. Being under her constant gaze had made him sensitive to it. This in turn had let him plan for this. In one of his conversations with Aiz in the future, she told him that Loki had brought her to a meeting with Freya as a bodyguard early in the morning during Monsterphilia. He woke up before the sun had risen to confirm that she was not watching him. Dashing from roof to roof when he felt no eyes on him.

With a sigh, he pushed the creaky door open. A woman who looked as if she had been alive since time immemorial stood behind the counter. She fit the image of a witch perfectly. From her crooked nose, the pointed hat, that little flare she does to redirect ambient energy to her aura. A magical technique to clear excess magical energy. There are only two other people he knows who use this technique. One was now bones and the other a mother to the entire Loki Familia.

"Hmmm?" The witch sounded. Eyeing the young adventurer with interest. "What brings you here young one? You are neither a mage nor a sorcerer… What could an adventurer like yourself want in this shop? And so early in the morning if I may add."

"Does Altina's cat dream of eternal life?" Bell said. The passphrase given to his familia by Fels during the incident with the Xenos.

The witch eyes him suspiciously. He could not blame her. Lenoa's family had watched over the storeroom for generations and not had a single visitor with those words.

"Who are you really?" Lenoa asked cautiously.

"Fels-san s-sent me t-to retrieve some items for him," Bell stuttered a reply.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Lenoa shouted pointing her staff at Bell. Fire gathering in front of the staff. He may not be a mage but he could feel the power that was gathering. One wrong move and he as well as the surrounding area behind him would be blasted out of existence. "You're terrible at it… Your soul also smells of time magic! So who are you really?"

Bell was sweating bullets. He had just come back and right away he was found out. His inability to lie was also not helping. Not seeing any other way out of this, he took a deep breath and looked at the witch.

"My name is Bell Cranel," Bell introduced himself. "I've come from the future that was destroyed by the One-eyed Black Dragon."

"Pray tell, how did you manage to send yourself back?" Lenoa asked in amusement.

"I died fighting the dragon," Bell answered. Tears falling down his face as he remembered how powerless he was. The fact that he could not protect those dear to him. How he could not stop the woman he loved be consumed by her hatred. It was a bitter pill to swallow. 'No! That event will not come to pass! Not while I breathe!' He looked at the witch with determined eyes. "My soul sent back by the gods to stop the calamity that will unfold."

Lenoa was taken aback. The fire in the boy's eyes spoke volumes. About his character, his experience, his resolve and the lengths that the boy will go to achieve his goal. Her mouth twitched upwards as she withdrew her staff and cancelled the spell.

"Now… was that so hard?" Lenoa asked mischievously. Taking something from under the counter and walked towards the white haired adventurer.

"Huh?" Bell said in confusion. Suffering from mental whiplash due to the woman's sudden change in demeanor.

"I am a lot of things young man, but stupid is not one of them. I would not be here if I was," Lenoa explained as she sprinkled something on the boy. Seeing the question that was on his mind, she mentally chuckled at the boy's transparency. Nevertheless, she gave him an answer. "It's to remove any trace of magical energy leftover from whatever spell was used to send you back. Any mage worth their salt would be able to sense that and know something's up."

"Why?" The word came out unconsciously from Bell's mouth.

"Why am I helping you?" Lenoa completed his question with a knowing smile. She went back to the counter and placed the item back. "You may have tried to lie to me but I can tell that your intentions were pure. God knows what might happen if someone finds out you're from the future. Time magic is forbidden because of its highly volatile nature. Now come, I'm sure you came here seeking magical items that only the Honourable Fels possesses."

She guided him to the back of the shop. Passing jars that contained an assortment of… ingredients? Pass the cauldrons filled with different concoctions to a giant bookcase. She ran a finger along the spine of a white book. A click can be heard before the shelves moved forward then slide horizontally. Revealing Bell's quarry.

Completely confused at the woman's actions, Bell could not help but stare at her. Trying to figure out the reason to which she would help him. When just a few minutes ago, she looked ready to incinerate him where he stood.

"We may be in the past but the fact still remains that the Honorable Fels deemed you trustworthy enough to tell you about this place much less give you those words. Trust is not something he gives lightly," Lenoa answered his unspoken question. Gesturing towards the store room before turning her back on him. "Go on, take what you need."

"Thank you," Bell said. Bowing as deep as he can. Grateful to the witch for letting him access the vault despite the misunderstanding that happened.

Bell went into the room. He took a reverse veil. The item that helped his familia hide in plain sight as they smuggled the Xenos back into the dungeon.

'With this, I will be able to do what I need to do!' Bell thought. Placing the cloak around his shoulders. 'Now, I only need my knife back and I can start.'

The Hestia Knife, the weapon created by Hephaestus herself. The weapon that his goddess had entrusted him at the cost of her financial situation. She had risked her friendship with the goddess of the forge to get him this weapon. He would forever cherish and be grateful to them for it. For they had not only given him a weapon. They gave him a partner as Welf would put it. A partner that he could depend on.

Making his way back to the front of the store. He saw Lenoa holding a book, 'Foundations Of Magic For Fools'. He raised a brow at the witch as she passed him the book.

"I sense magical potential in you. Once you have finished that book and wish to learn more, come back here and I will teach you." Lenoa said. Ushering him out. "The vault will be open to you should you need anything else."

Bell did not know whether to feel grateful or insulted. Grateful for the fact that she was willing to teach him in the magical arts. On the other hand, she had practically called him stupid or an idiot based on the title of the book.

* * *

Leaving the Witch's Hideout, Bell walked towards the place that he met Hestia last time. His goddess had been gone for three days now and it was quite lonely being alone in that empty room. Not to mention the images that plagued him from the future.

'Now where was it that Freya said she and Loki met?' Bell wondered. Letting his feet carry him as he delved deep into his memories. 'She said it was a cafe.'

"Oi! Wait up nya, white-head kid!" Anya called. Pulling the rabbit like adventurer from his thoughts.

'Oh right! Syr's wallet,' Bell thought. A small smile came to his face. A tinge of pain shot through him and he felt like crying.

'I'm sorry,' he apologized to the women of the establishment. Schooling his features, he turned towards the cat girl.

Yep, there are the same two animal people talking on the corner. Lunoire on the second floor terrace cleaning. Anya running over, her thin tail swishing, waving her arms like a maniac… Ryuu walking behind her. More than likely coming in case she needed to do damage control.

"Good morning, nya! Sorry to call nyou out like that, nya!" Anya said energetically.

"Ah, um, morning…" Bell said awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"Got a favor to ask nyou. Here, nya!" Anya said.

"Sure," Bell said. Giving the two waitresses a bright smile. "Anything for you."

"S-Syr is ny-nyour friend, r-right?" Anya stuttered. Feeling a little shy from the statement, she turned her head slightly to the side. A blush on her face. Something that the elf mirrored Um… C-can nyou g-give this to her, p-please nya."

Holding out a cloth coin purse with a metal clasp. Its style is popular. The purse itself is purple, kind of cute and girly. Yeah, it's cute and all, but Bell still doesn't understand…

"Anya. You are not being clear. You're going to confuse Cranel-san," a more composed Ryuu said though a hint of red still on her cheeks.

"It's all right Ryuu-san. I think I get the jist of it," Bell said.

'He remembers me!?' Ryuu thought. A small smile appeared on her normally stoic face.

He looked back to the cat girl who is trying to make herself look small for some reason. "If I understand this correctly, Syr has a day off today and decided to go to Monsterphilia. She was a bit too excited and forgot to bring her wallet with her. Now, you want me to go find her and bring this to her because unlike her, you all have to work today. Did I get that right?"

"..."

The waitresses could not help but stare at the boy. Surprise clear on their faces. A surprise that seemed to have made Vana Alfi quite happy.

"See nya!" Anya said to her colleague as if she was defending herself at court. "I knew he would get it nya. My people skills are getting better nya!"

"I'm surprised that you could understand what Anya was saying at all," Ryuu said in astonishment. "Anyway, that's how it is. Are you sure it is okay to accept our request? Anya, the other employees and I are too busy preparing to go after Syr ourselves. I know we are interrupting your plans for today…"

Ryuu ignores her coworker's pouting face and gives Bell a short, repentant bow. Causing the white rabbit to look at them awkwardly.

"It's alright," Bell said as he scratched the back of his head. His mind going off on a tangent. "No need to bow. Raise your head Ryuu-san. Everything you've done. You've done with the best of intentions and those around you are lucky to have you in their lives. Don't let the past hold you down."

"Cranel-san," Ryuu said. Looking up at him.

"Bell would be fine, Ryuu-san," Bell said. A bit flustered from the elven woman's stare. He offered his hand. "So, straighten up. You don't need to bow to me."

'Should I take it?' The elf questioned. She remembered how Syr was when she was giving Bell a lunch. How her cheeks seemed to glow with happiness. 'But this boy is…'

"Remember this well! If a man ever holds your hand, no matter how ugly his face or weak his body is, you have to keep him! Because a guy you'll truly accept is impossible to find! Rare monster will be easier to spot, for sure!" The voice of Alise Lovell echoed within Ryuu's mind. Staring at the hand that was offered to her.

'Alise, I am unable to do this. I shouldn't!' Ryuu thought. Fighting whatever it was she was feeling.

Ryuu felt like she was in the past. The younger elf that left Ryumilua because of her disgust with her race. The elf that joined the Astrea familia before she became tainted by the hatred. The guilt she felt and how it was eased by Bell's words. She does not know what brought the conversation in this direction but she could not help but be grateful to Bell. Taking his hand, she let the boy help her up. Unable to take her eyes away from the crimson orbs that were looking at her.

"So long as you can meet my eyes without fear or shame," Bell said. A serious expression on his face. "There is nothing you could ever do to disappoint me."

"..."

Speechless, Ryuu just stared at the boy… no, man in front of her. Completely unaware of her tightening grip on the young man's hand. They stayed like this until they heard a 'hmph' from the forgotten catgirl.

Anya looked dejected, like she was left out in the cold. Her tail hung limply, and she glared at them. Huffing her cheeks and a small "hm" coming from her nose. This brought the two back to reality.

"Ahem," Ryuu coughed to hide the slight embarrassment she felt at the scene she and Bell had created. "Thank you for doing this for us Cran…" Seeing Bell raise an eyebrow at her. "I mean Bell-kun."

"Yeah nya! We really appreciate it nya!" Anya said cheerfully. Jumping in front of the time traveller. Her face only a few inches from his. Causing him to take a step back and twist his head to the right.

"It's no problem at all," Bell said. Turning to leave. "Well, I'll be going then."

"See you later nya!" Anya shouted her goodbye as she waved her hand.

"Be safe," Ryuu said. Her eyes following Bell as he ran to the distance. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Closing her eyes in acquiescence of her former ally's words. With a small smile, she whispered. "You were right Alise-san."

"Did you say something nya?" Anya asked.

"No," Ryuu answered. Her stoic demeanor returning as she turned around and walked back towards the Hostess.

* * *

Nine o'clock in the morning, in a cafe near the colosseum, Freya sat near the balcony watching the crowd while sipping her tea. She was wearing a navy blue cloak to prevent her face, and snowy-white skin, from being seen; however, one layer of cloth was not enough to contain this person's beauty. Even though her face was well hidden under a hood, every set of eyes in the café was trained on her. Whenever she would trace the lip of her cup with her delicate fingers or her elegant chin peeked out from under her hood for a moment, everyone around her held their breath. Many people who happened to see her stopped and stared. All of them were fascinated by someone doing almost nothing. Freya, the Goddess of Beauty, ignored them and kept her eyes on the street below.

East Main Street has come alive with the hustle and bustle of the citizens of Orario. The road had transformed into a small market to which a line of stalls (mostly food) ran down the streets on both sides. The sound of songs, laughter and voices, the smells that roamed the air, the vibrant decorations that spread out over an ocean of humanity. It had been transformed into a fair.

Creaks in the wooden floor announced the arrival of a few customers. Freya stopped the examination and turned to great the newcomers.

"Yo!" The newcomer called. "Sorry to keep ya waitin'!"

''Not at all," Freya said. "I just got here myself."

Freya smiled under her hood at the person waving at her from the head of the stairwell. The newcomer's hair was not the bright flame of Hephaistos', but a more subdued shade of red, the hue of an evening sky. It was tied back into a small ponytail. Her shirt and pants were worn out and faded. If Freya had not known her, she might have thought this person was male.

Fighting back a yawn and with tears in her eyes, the goddess of mischief smiled back at her.

"Haven't had breaky yet," Loki said. Watching the silver haired goddess intently. "Mind if I grab a bite?"

"Do as you please," Freya answered.

Loki pulled up a chair across from Freya and sat down. Freya continued to smile her usual smile, not reacting to Loki at all. The two of them had an air about them, like friends who had known each other for a very long time.

"I heard you had quite the night after the party," Freya initiated. "Crawled into a bottle and passed out, did you? Hee-hee-hee, Hestia's something else, isn't she?"

"Where'd ya hear that, boobs for brains?" Loki asked in mild alarm.

"I overheard some of your cute children," Freya answered with a small giggle. "They had themselves quite the laugh."

"Those bastards, always havin' a good time without me!" Loki cursed while clenching her fist. A tick mark appeared on her head.

Freya had invited Loki to this café to talk a few days since the party. The two goddesses were here at Freya's behest. Loki wondered what Freya's intentions were. The so called Queen of Orario was not one to go out for idle chatter.

"So when are you going to introduce that girl standing behind you?" Freya asked while looking towards Aiz.

"Eh, ya need introducin'?" Loki asked in surprise.

"This is the first time for us to meet face-to-face," Freya explained.

Loki had not been alone when she entered the café. Standing like a guard behind Loki with her sword's sheath clutched in her hand was a young girl with blond hair and golden eyes that even Freya, the Goddess of Beauty, had to notice.

"'K then, this is Loki Familia's Aiz Wallenstein. That 'nough for ya?" Loki introduced. "Aiz, this is a goddess, ya should at least say 'ello."

"… Nice to meet you," Aiz greeted stoically.

"Kenki," Freya muttered under her breath as her eyes skimmed over the girl. Aiz Wallenstein. She was the female swordsman who was responsible for Loki Familia's sudden rise to notoriety, even among the gods. Her name and reputation were known not just in Orario but were spreading around the world. Indeed, she needed no introduction. A girl with her looks did not usually go into a dangerous profession like adventuring. Someone who didn't know her face would never guess that she had slain countless monsters and trodden on just as many of their corpses. From the information gathered by her familia, this girl was the one that saved Bell from the Minotaur attack. Which she was grateful for; however, she is also an obstacle in her quest to have the white haired boy.

"Ya can take a seat," said Loki as the girl with a thin, delicate face nodded and

pulled out a chair to sit down. "She is very cute. And also… Yes. I can see why you have taken a liking to this one."

Aiz's golden eyes met Freya's silver ones. Aiz kept her face emotionless as she

lowered her head in a polite bow. Her nickname was perfect in some ways, completely wrong in others. Freya's smile flexed for a moment thinking about it. "Can I ask why you brought the kenki here with you?"

"Fu-he-he-heee… It's the fair, yah? What better time for a date with my Aizuu?" Loki answered. Her eyes twinkled lecherously, a vulgar smile on her lips. "Well, that and she's finally back from an expedition. She'll be back in the Dungeon in no time. That's just her."

"..."

"Someone's gotta tell 'er to relax, don' they?" Loki patted the girl's head as she spoke. Aiz looked down, deciding not to speak up.

Freya looked at the warmth in Loki's thin eyes and couldn't help but remember how she was before coming here. The other gods would not believe this was the same Loki if they did not see it for themselves. The red haired goddess had been quite the troublemaker in the upper world.

"Well, then," Loki said impatiently. Fed up with the charade. "I think it's about time ya tell me why I'm here."

"I just wanted to chat," Freya answered calmly. "It's been a while."

"Lyin' through yer teeth," Loki asserted. She sent a smirk at Freya, still smiling under her hood. She matched Freya's tone to the letter. The "old friends" aura was gone. The air around them became heavy and the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. The unfortunate waiter who went to take their order frozen between the two. Stuck between two monsters, he stood silent and motionless at the head of the table as if he had been chained down. A bead of sweat travelling down his face as chills ran down his spine. As for Aiz, she kept her face devoid of emotion and chose to watch quietly from the side. "I'll ask ya again, why?"

"I don't understand," Freya said with practiced innocence. "What's the matter, Loki?"

"Come on, moron," Loki said harshly.

Freya turned to the waiter, still motionless at the head of the table, and flashed him a smile. The man's eyes opened like floodgates, his face turning beet red. He broke out in a cold sweat before quickly turning around and wasting no time leaving the area. Loki watched him leave for a moment before returning her raptor-like gaze back to Freya.

"Ya been strange recently," Loki began. "Ya claim not to be interested in the party, but poke yer head in at the last minute. Say yer there for information? Ya don' care about that, ya never have… What are ya scheming?"

"Scheming…?" Freya asked. "Why do you make it sound so evil?"

"Shut ya mouth!" Loki followed. Strange things always happened when Freya acted like this. Loki didn't blink, her red eyes adding weight to her words.

Freya didn't back down, meeting Loki's eyes with her own. The look on Loki's

face could have killed a serpent, but Freya took it head-on, smiling. Invisible sparks flew; the pressure of their conversation filled the room. The patrons of the cafe stumbled over one another. Not wanting to be in the crossfire that seemed inevitable.

Aiz had a front-row seat to the clash of goddesses that seemed to go on forever. Until… Loki got tired and backed down. The tension instantly evaporated. Loki before she continued in a more relaxed voice.

"A man, isn't it?" Loki asked in an annoyed tone. When Freya didn't answer and just kept smiling. Loki took it as an affirmation. She let out a deep, long sigh. This had happened too many times. "So… Ya got an eye for a child already in another Familia, I take it?"

All of the gods and goddesses knew about Freya's "habits" when it came to men. Once a male on the lower world caught her eye, she made a move. Her beauty was powerful enough to make her target her own. Exactly how many men had fallen under her spell, no one knew. Loki reasoned that Freya's target was most likely not in her Familia. Therefore, the reason she came to the party in the first place was to figure out whose Familia the target was in. Obviously going after someone already in another Familia, to take them away from it, would not go over well. The god of the other Familia would not sit by and do nothing. Freya was picking a fight. If the other side was strong, she'd get rejected and wallow in despair until she found her next target. She was being cautious, gathering information before she made her move. That was what Loki was thinking, anyway. Freya didn't try to deny Loki's words.

"Jeez, woman!" Loki whined. "How thirsty are ya? Ya'll go after anyone, young or old?"

"How rude," Freya retorted with fake indignation. "I do have standards."

"Leaving out all the bumbling idiots on Tenkai you pull fast ones on?" Loki pointed out.

"They have their uses," Freya admitted nonchalantly. "I'm quite skilled at getting money out of them."

Loki cleared her throat. The witch was putting up all of her dirty laundry. Loki raised an eyebrow at her fellow goddess. Freya shrugged, but only just enough for the fabric on her cloak to bend ever so slightly. Thinking that there was nothing left to be said, Loki put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair so much that the front feet came off the floor.

Freya also let her guard down and took a sip from her now-cold cup. They both had an answer, and the mood finally cleared. A clear, sunny sky spread out from the window beside them. The noises of the street were pouring into the café. Freya's navy blue cloak swayed in a light breeze rolling in from an open window.

"And?" Loki goaded. When Freya did not answer. "Who's the guy? What child are ya after now? When'd ya find 'im?"

Loki leaned her head to the side as if to say, "Spill it." Now she was interested. Unlike Freya, Loki loved details. If she didn't get the goods now, she'd leave. Again, she was answered with silence.

"I came all this way, changed my plans," Loki stated. Her curiosity getting the better of her. "I have the right to know."

Freya looked away from the goddess and humoring Loki's demand. She cast her gaze back out onto the hood of Freya's cloak opened enough for Loki to see her silver eyes go clear, as if she was thinking about something in the past.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Freya said. It was subtle but Loki caught the uncertainty in her voice. "I found him by accident. He just happened to walk across my line of vision… He's not that strong. Weak if you compare him to the children in our Familias. Easily upset, he starts bawling at the simplest of problems… That kind of child. He was beautiful, pure. I've never seen anything like him."

That was why she'd fallen for him. She heard a melody that most could not, coming from a flame within him. Maybe she needed to spend more time with a healer who specialized in healing one's mind. As she talked, Freya thought about every detail of the second she'd first laid eyes on him. She kept her eyes on the busy street, searching for him. This was how she'd found him last time. Maybe today would be the day.

Loki could sense the word "but" was on the tip of Freya's tongue. She leaned forward a bit more. Urging the goddess of beauty to give more details. To her disappointment, Freya stopped talking when she felt someone looking at them.

The white haired boy stood in the street. A cloak resting on his arm. Looking up at them. Her cheeks blushed at the boy's intense gaze. Something in that look was causing an innate reaction from her. She could feel her heart rate speed up. Her body seemed to heat up causing her to rub her thighs together. She could feel the icor in her veins travelling to her cheeks. She felt a bit disappointed when his gaze left her and travelled to her companions.

* * *

Bell looked up to the women up on the second floor of the café for what felt like an eternity. Unable to ignore them when they entered his peripheral vision. It seems they were having an interesting discussion if Freya had Loki leaning close to her like that. He was surprised that the table did not topple over with Loki practically on it at one side. Noticing the deep blush that was appearing on Freya's face and the sudden discomfort the silver haired goddess was feeling. Having an idea as to what was happening to her, he looked at the other two women. It seemed that Loki was too invested in what they were discussing to notice him. Aiz; however, was a different story. His eyes widened when he met her gaze. All the memories he had of and with her played in his mind. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. As the pain, guilt and regret from the previous timeline surfaced. Unable to bear the agony, he looked at the women then looked down.

'Thank you,' he thought His eyes hidden under his hair. 'I'm sorry.'

He looked back up to the women. Gave them a smile and walked away.

* * *

Aiz lamented about what she saw. Since they had left the cafe, she had tuned Loki out. Lost in her thoughts. Oblivious to the world around her as she followed her patron deity. Missing the subject of her thoughts being dragged by his goddess towards the direction they came from.

'Why did he apologize?' Aiz wondered. Confused by the action.

She had wanted to jump down the moment she noticed him and apologize but her duty to protect Loki had prevented her. There was also the look that he gave her. It had rooted her to where she stood. It had looked warm and caring. A look that she had received from her mother and father; however, there was something different about the way he looked at her. Guilt, pain and something Aiz could not identify was mixed in. It felt nice but also made her worried at the same time. She could not help but follow the boy with her eyes as he disappeared into the crowd.

The two arrived at a Jyaga Maru Kun stall. The lack of reaction from Aiz caused Loki to turn to her. There stood the Sword Princess still unresponsive. Even with the stimuli of her favorite food in front of her.

"Hmm," Loki sounded. Finally realizing that her companion was only physically present. "What's up, Aiz? Somethin' wrong?"

"… No, it's nothing," Aiz answered unconvincingly. Snapping back to reality.

"Did you want anything?" Loki tested. Observing the young adventurer of her familia.

"No," Aiz answered. Still oblivious to where Loki had brought her.

'Ok, this is weird,' Loki thought. Alarm bells going off in her mind.

"Loki… At the cafe," Aiz began.

"Ya mean Freya?" Loki asked.

"Yes… Just wondering," Aiz affirmed. "What was that about?"

"Well, ya know… The biggest pain in all of Orario got her eyes on someone," Loki answered. "And she's been out 'n about a lot recently."

Remembering the event. Freya and Loki were talking but the silver haired goddess suddenly went silent when her eyes landed on the white haired child. Trying to think of ways to interpret that reaction but they all ended with one conclusion.

'She's not after him, is she?' Aiz thought as a sour expression appeared on her face.

Loki did not miss that expression. Figuring that Aiz may know something. She would get it out of her later. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry.

"Anyways, I just can't stop having this feeling," Loki stated.

"A feeling?" Aiz asked. 'Is that why she told me to bring a spare sword?'

"'At's right," Loki turned to Aiz. "Just the intuition of the best trickster among all the gods."

To Aiz, Loki looked exactly like their familia's insignia. The pose she had when she turned to her. The narrowed eyes and predatory smile that seemed like she had found her next target. It was unnerving and ominous. Then… It was gone. A rumble from the colosseum had distracted Loki.

"Crap! It's started!" Loki said. "Aiz we're taking a shortcut!"

They began sprinting through the back alleys. Avoiding the crowd of people that were clogging up the streets. A group of guild and Ganesha Familia members talking in hushed voices caught their attention. Deciding to see what was going on, the two slowed down to a walk and approached them.

"Excuse me," Aiz called. Gaining the attention of the group. A few guild members turned to them. Recognizing Eina Tulle and Misha Flott.

"Aiz Wallenstein!" Eina said in surprise.

"Loki-tan's here too!" Loki said with the expression one could only find in perverted old men.

"Did something happen?" Aiz asked. Holding back her goddess from sexually assaulting the women.

"Ah… Excuse me. Your timing is perfect and we'd appreciate your help," Eina said with a blush. A little embarrassed but a plan forming in her mind. "Several monsters for the festival have escaped. They're currently running wild on the East Side. Ganesha Familia is cooperating with us to evacuate the citizens but… we are extremely short handed. Please lend us your assistance!"

"Loki?" Aiz asked. Looking at her goddess from her peripheral vision. 'It seems your intuition is right.'

"Just like i said earlier…" Loki said with a sigh. A moment later, a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "All right Ganesha's gonna owe me for this!"

"I'm going on ahead," Aiz said before using Ariel to jump to a vantage point.

"Ok," Loki said. Turning to the men and women running around like headless chickens. "How many casualties? Injuries?"

"Ma'am!" a male member of the guild said. Standing a bit too stiffly. "Luckily there were neither any casualties nor have there been any injuries reported."

"The hell!?" Loki said. That was very suspicious. "Monsters on the loose and no casualties? Not even injuries? 'At can't be right. Check again!"

"Loki!" Tione and Tiona called from the direction of the stadium. "What's happening?"

Loki explained the situation. From her and Aiz leaving to meet a fellow goddess to the current one they were in. Finishing her explanation, she said. "So there ya have it. Could ya clean up any monsters that got away from Aiz?"

"You sound calm and collected but this is really bad…" Tione stated. Her arms crossed under her breast. An anxious expression on her face.

"Where is Aiz anyway?" Tiona asked. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Up there," Loki said as she pointed to the top of the Colosseum.

* * *

Aiz crouched onto the pillar. Scanning the city for her targets. Hearing a roar, she traced it back to its source.

'There!' She thought. Her eyes locking on to their target.

"Awaken, Tempest!" Aiz chanted. The wind responded to her chant and began to blow more violently as it circled around her. Surrounding herself fully with the wind, she launched herself at the unsuspecting troll. "Lil Rafaga!"

She rocketed through the troll and continued her charge upon landing. Bounding off the wall to take out the second monster before leaping into the air and slicing the bugbear in half. Using the wind, she performed an aerial somersault, positioning her underneath the swordstag. She twisted around. Her sword entering one side of its neck and exited the other.

The ground rumbled and several parts of East Main exploded. From the smoke, the silhouette of giant snakes came. Unlike the previous monsters that looked as though they were looking for something, these ones attacked. Almost killing an unfortunate civilian if not for the amazon twins intervention. Their combined blow knocking it down.

"Aghh!" Tione sounded through gritted teeth.

"It's so hard!?" Tiona whined as she nursed her hand.

"Punches aren't going to get us anywhere!" Tione stated her analysis.

"Gahh!" Tiona grumbled. "Why didn't I bring a weapon!?"

The snake-like monster charged at the twins. Crashing onto a building when the two dodged. Pulling itself out of the wall. Shuddering, the tip opened. Its form changed. A jaw could be seen inside a Venus Fly Trap and surrounded by petals. Leaves sprouted at the from the vines that burst forth from its stem.

"It bloomed!?" Tione said in surprise.

"That's not a snake…" Tiona said in shock. "It's a flower!?"

A cutting sound was heard and one of the vines was severed. Aiz landing nearby right after. Planning to back up Tiona and Tione. She took a breath.

'Pushed a little too hard,' Aiz thought.

As if it knew that she arrived, more of the flower monstrosities burst out from the ground. Sensing magic from Aiz's Ariel, they focused on the Sword Princess. Shattering her sword when she tried to counter one of the stems.

'I'm going to get yelled at again…' Aiz thought with a foreboding expression. Seeing one coming her way. She used the hilt of the broken blade to hit it and using its body as a footing to leap away. 'Ariel alone isn't strong enough to hurt them!'

"They're after Aiz!" Tiona shouted as the other monsters ignored them to chase their blonde companion.

"That's it!" Tiona said in realization. "Aiz! It's magic! These things respond to magic energy!"

Aiz's eyes widened as comprehension of the monsters' behavior flooded her mind. Tione was correct. They had been attacking Tiona and Tione as well before she arrived and had only focused on her since then.

'In that case, I can lead them away!' Aiz thought. 'At least Tione and Tiona will be safe.'

She slowed down a bit to let the monsters catch up before jumping away. Unfortunately, when she jumped over a box at the side of the street. A crying chienthrope child was on the other side. She forcefully landed before and jumped forward. Right into the middle of the three monsters. They converged on her. Attacking the barrier of wind protecting her. The wind stilled as the princess fell. Her mind down from overuse of Ariel. Forcing herself to open her eyes. She was met with a scene from her childhood. Back to when she was lost in a labyrinth. A horned monster walking towards her. It roared and was about to charge at her when it was slashed from behind. Regaining a little of her consciousness back, the horned monster slowly faded back into the plant monsters that she had been fighting. Their carcass fell revealing her savior. Her legs lost their strength but was caught before she crumpled to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a small smile.

Looking up to her savior. The light seems to have hidden the top part of his face. Unable to find her voice, she answered him a nod.

"You've done your best," he said. "I'll save you now."

'He had come!' Both Aiz thought. 'He finally came!'

With those words, Aiz stopped fighting fatigue and let the darkness take her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone!

I didn't expect the first chapter to garner as much attention as it did. The praises both from the comments and pm's were quite heartwarming and humbling. Since there were many that wanted the story to continue, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much if not more than the previous chapter. I will do my best to keep this story alive and will update it as soon as I can.

Bell is suffering from PTSD. Just not sure on how severe I portrayed it as. No person can go through a scenario where everyone he/ she's known dies and come out mentally unscathed. He will be dealing with his survivor's guilt on his own time.

The reason why Hestia was not able to access his full stats is because it had been segmented now. Not only for security of his status but because he has more than one falna now. It would take hers, Loki's, Freya's and Ouranos' blood to show all of it. Though, Hestia's was used as the base. With Chronos' meddling, she would only see the stats and skills come out in the continuity in the last timeline. Not to mention the miscellaneous 'things' that Zeus, Ouranos and Gaia gave him.

Thanks for all the kind praises and support.

Cheers,

afreask

Now to answer or comment on the reviews.

**Guest:**

The wait is over! Enjoy =)

**Aesir19**:

That is true. Food for thought for later chapters. Thanks!

**dereturd:**

Sorry, I tried writing in first person before but it ended up stale. Thank you, I hope I can live up to those expectations.

**Im The Person:**

Not really. Literally his stats as a level six when he left the future are his new level one stats at I0. No not as OP as you would think because it would take more for him to level this time around. With the exception, of the first Asterius battle. I need the beefcake for something if this story manages to get that far. In regards to Zeus, I find it a bit too convenient that Bell has no recollection of his parents. Along with Freya's description of his soul and I have something to work with. As to keeping secrets, yeah Bell isn't the best at that. That afterall is one of the reasons why Hestia never told him about Liaris Freese.

**Itsc:**

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story so far.

**Cosme Csar:**

Noted. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**1995hzq:**

Thank you. I'll update as soon as I can.

**MysticSSJTwin:**

I'll continue it as much as I can. Yes, they are still on him. Quite literally, his level six status when he left is now his new level one I0's. The downside is he'll need to do more to level up. Except for the first Asterius fight. That would send him to level two after this event. See above for why Hestia can't see his full stats.

**derpslurp:**

Noted. Thank you for your praise.

**Silver566:**

Thank you

**Guest:**

Thank you for the advice. Though, I never said they lost their falna. I said without it.

**OverLordRevan:**

Quite literally, his level six stats from when he left are his new level one stats at I0.

**udayo936:**

Thank you. Noted. We'll see how the story plays out. Can't make any promises on that longer chapter though.

**Guest:**

Thank you I'll try my best to go as far with the story as I can.

**Guest:**

More than likely wait until my brain figures out what to put in the story. Thank you for the compliment though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heeey! BELL!"

Bell turned to see Hestia running towards him. Waving her hand for attention. It had been a few days since he last saw her. His mouth curved upwards.

'So cheerful, so energetic, this is how she should be," Bell thought wearily. He wondered how she even found him in the ocean of people that were attending the festival. "Hestia!"

Hestia stopped dead in her tracks. The way that Bell was looking at her and his smile. It was different.

'He called me by my name,' Hestia thought as her heart pounded in her chest. Threatening to break out. The icor in her body rushing to her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Hestia?" Bell asked as he walked the remaining distance between them. He noticed her sudden change in behavior. Trying to figure out what it is that he had done to cause it.

"Y-yes," Hestia replied. Suddenly feeling shy and unable to look at the only member of her familia in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Bell asked worriedly. He placed his forehead on hers to check her temperature. Ignoring the looks that passersby were giving them.

'Is he doing this on purpose!?' Hestia thought in alarm. Panic and euphoria winning out in the chaos of emotions that were raging through her at the moment. "I'MFINEBELL!Youdon'tneedtoworryaboutme."

"That's a relief," Bell said with a soft sigh before giving a smile. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Unable to take anymore, Hestia's mind ran away from reality.

"Hestia!" Bell called out. Waving a hand in front of her face. No response. "Hestia!"

"Huh!? What!? Bell!?" Hestia screeched. Jumping back from the surprise.

"Maybe, I should take you home," Bell said worriedly.

"What!? No! I'm fine Bell," Hestia argued.

"But..." Bell said.

"No buts," Hestia interrupted. "This a direct order from your goddess."

"Fine," Bell conceded. Knowing why she did not want to go back yet. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go on a date, Bell!" Hestia said with a smile that could power all the magic stone lamps in Orario.

'Knew it,' Bell thought.

Not waiting for a response, Hestia grabbed his hand. Dragging the white-haired boy behind her. Attempting to hide the blush that intensified from the physical contact.

"Just look at this place! Everything looks so fun! We'll have a great time!" Hestia said in excitement. "Hee-hee! Let's go, Bell! Let's go!"

'As long as you're happy,' Bell thought. Taking a deep breath before letting the silk-like fingers intertwine with his own.

The street vendors showed no signs of slowing down. They were selling so many things! Meat on a stick, small souvenirs, key chains, accessories with Ganesha Familia's emblem or a monster on them, and weapons (though they're not that great). Fireworks fired off from the stadium into the sky. It barely can be heard over the noise on the street.

"Hey! Mister! Two of those crepes, please!" Hestia said to the person manning to the food stall.

It is strange to think, but she's acting the age she looks. Going from vendor to vendor, her eyes sparkling as she points to a pastry or clothes like a teenager. Completely different to when she's at home, more grown-up. Her smile is always contagious, but now it's… cute. The goddess really is a beautiful young lady. Seeing this side of her proves it.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Bell asked himself. Thinking back to the times that he spent with her in the previous timeline. He could not help but feel grateful to her for all the things that she had done for him.

"Bell?" Hestia called out. "Bell?"

"Ah, yes. What is it?" Bell asked. Coming back to reality.

"Ahh—nn." Hestia sounded. Holding one of the crepes to Bell's mouth with that radiant grin on her face… While she finally let go of his hand, she was on her toes holding the crepe with both hands and trying to get Bell to open his mouth.

Deciding to go along with it this time, Bell took a bite out of her crepe. Hestia looked as though she was going to burst at the seams from pure joy. She took another bite of the crepe before offering to him again. Alternating bites between the crepes. A few more bites later, Bell leaned over to the loli of a goddess.

'Is he!?' Hestia thought. Paralyzed as the boy's face got closer and closer. 'This is so sudden. Wait!? Did I brush my teeth this morning!? Bell! I'm not prepared!'

"There," Bell said as he wiped the cream off of her face. Looking around for a few seconds before he put the finger with cream on it in his mouth.

'He's doing this on purpose!' Hestia screamed in her mind. Icor pounding in her head. Unable to comprehend the situation. 'He has to be! There's no other explanation for it!'

"Hestia," Bell called his internally fried goddess. "Do you mind if we take a detour after this?"

"Huh?" Hestia sounded as she was pulled from her poor mind. Suspicion clear in her voice. "Why?"

"The waitresses from the Hostess of Fertility asked me to give Syr her wallet," Bell explained. Smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Her smile immediately turned into a frown. As he expected, his request earned him the ire of his goddess.

"Do we have to?" Hestia whined. Giving the boy a cute pout. "It's not like we could find her in this crowd."

"I have an idea to where she might be," Bell replied.

"Fine!" Hestia complied grudgingly.

* * *

Mother Maria's Orphanage, a safe haven for the children that were lost or abandoned by their parents in the land of Orario. A church hidden in the heart of the labyrinth that is Daedalus Street. Encompassed by the buildings on its remaining sides. The open courtyard in front with its broken fountain and cracked stone pathway gave complemented rustic finish of the wooden church. The main chamber that spanned at least ten meters across, and the walls lined left and right with doors that lead to other rooms. An altar all the way at the back. The tile had so many cracks that wild grass was threatening to reclaim the floor. The cathedral ceiling with paintings that gave the place more solemn atmosphere. The architect Daedalus himself would be right at home.

Syr hummed as she stirred the stew in the kitchen. Thinking on how impressed Bell will be when she masters the art. Unfortunately for her, there are just people who are born to cook and there are those that should be arrested for it. The inhabitants of Mother Maria's orphanage and her coworkers would agree.

"Syr-san," a familiar voice called but went unheard. Focused on her task of unconsciously 'poison cooking'.

"Syr-san," a person called from behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder for extra measure.

"Bell!?" Syr responded in surprise as she whipped around only to come face to face him. "EEP!"

Syr jumped back and almost toppled over the pot had Bell not been fast enough to stop her. She glared at the young adventurer but seeing the apologetic look on his face, was unable to stay angry at him. Still, a question remained.

"What are you doing here!?" Syr asked while tapping her feet and crossing her arms. "How did you even find me!?"

"I kind of followed you," Bell answered sheepishly. Technically, he was not lying. Not wanting to be labelled as a stalker, he immediately took her wallet from his pocket and handed it to her. "You forgot this. Ryuu-san and Anya asked me to give it to you."

"Ah, I see," Syr said. Her expression softening. A smile appeared on her face but a twinkle in her eyes sent chills down Bell's spine. She wrapped her arms around him causing him to stiffen. "Thank you Bell."

"I knew it!" A human boy with brown hair called Lai shouted from the open window. He then turned and cupped his hand around his mouth. "Hey everyone! Bell-san '**is'** Big sis Syr's boyfriend! I just saw them hugging in the kitchen!"

With that, an army of children, an elderly woman and one very upset goddess came. The children staring at them like they expected something to happen. Mother Maria giving them an apologetic look. Hestia, glaring daggers, axes, and everything in between at the two. Waiting for one wrong step to give her an excuse to unleash her wrath.

'I'm dead,' Bell thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

It was a dark, dirty room with almost no light. A single magic stone lamp hung from the ceiling, casting long shadows over everything in the room. Boxes standing a square meter tall lined the dusty, dank storage room. Weapons of great variety hanging on the walls. The sound of chains echoed as the beasts inside the cages fought against their restraints. The lattice pattern that the cages were built in. Monsters stuck their snouts out of the openings, baring their fangs and howling.

"What are you doing?" An amazonian woman asked pointedly. "We're ready for the next one! Why won't you raise it?!"

Clop-clop-clop. Sharp steps in high heels echoed off the stone floor outside the storage room just before the door opened the woman followed by her assistants entered the room. The event had been running smoothly under her charge. So when the next cage failed to show up on time, she rushed to investigate. Ready to scold the four men who were supposed to be working in the room, but no one responded.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked but got no response. "Hey!"

Going further into the room, she found her team members were on the floor. The men she had left in charge were sitting down, leaning against boxes with absent looks on their faces. Fearing the worst, she ran to the closest one. He was breathing, no injuries either. Checking the rest of the team, they were in exactly the same aloof state; however, they were alive. The only problem was that all of them looked like puppets that had their strings cut. There was no strength in their bodies at all. They were beet red, unresponsive and all of them murmuring something incoherently.

'Monster poison…? No, it can't be…' the woman thought in alarm. A chill crept through her body as she realized she didn't know how to help them. How could she cure what she was seeing for the first time? 'What the hell did this!? What happened here!? '

"—"

The air behind her suddenly shifted. It was not an aggressive sneak attack, more like one friend creeping up on another. There was no intent to harm, which was why the woman was too slow to react. Falling victim like the rest of her comrades.

"—ah."

A quick swish of cloth, and suddenly she couldn't see. Her eyes were covered by delicate fingers that were smooth to the touch. A heartbeat later, her whole body froze in place, limbs shaking ever so slightly. A sweet smell licked her nose, a soft body pressed against her back, warmth enveloped her skin. All of her senses were paralyzed. It was overwhelming. A "charm" she couldn't comprehend. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't resist. Her mind was going blank, thoughts evaporating all at once. Her freedom lost in mere moments.

"Where is the key?" A feminine voice asked her. A voice that sounded as sweet as honey yet laced with temptation.

"—e." The woman responded in her daze.

"The key to the cages," her assailant whispered into her ear. "Where is it?"

The sound consumed her consciousness. It was intoxicating. Unable to fight the words in her head, she obeyed. Her shaky right arm reached behind her back to grab a key chain strapped to her belt. The keys shook violently in her jittery hand. Raising it over her shoulder.

"Thank you," her assailant said.

The hands covering her eyes left as the keys were taken from her hand but her eyesight did not return. All she could see was unending darkness even when presence behind her withdrew. Her knees buckled. Unable to support her own weight. Landing softly on her rear end.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to her fallen comrades. Tears leaking from her eyes. Knowing that she too had fallen victim to the same "charm" and would be suffering the same fate.

"My apologies," her assailant said.

The intruder lowered the hood of her cloak. Revealing Freya. She left the girl and walked further into the storage room. Guild staff and the fierce members of the "I am Ganesha!" Familia had been guarding the west gate. She rendered them all helpless.

Freya did not have abilities that can be used in combat. She was just one of the many gods on Gekai. She had no special powers; however, she was beautiful. So much so that she could be considered as the living incarnation of beauty. She had a power that couldn't be controlled by reason. Gods fell under her spell. How could humans and demi-humans stand a chance? Gender did not matter. Her 'charm' was overwhelming, enough to put anyone in a trance on a whim. Their consciousness would leave them and their bones would turn to jelly. This time she was using it to have a little fun. As long as she was careful not to be seen, this level of infiltration was well within her power.

"…"

Freya stopped in the middle of the storage room. Monster cages were lined up all around her, their occupants howling with renewed vigor. She listened to the explosion of beastly roars around her; however, as soon as she looked at them, all of the beasts went silent.

"…"

Her beauty had ensnared them, too. Skin the color of freshly fallen snow filled their eyes. Freya's silver hair and silver eyes hypnotized the monsters into a passive state, their muscles shutting down. Even vicious monsters were not safe from her "charm."

She looked over all of them individually before stopping at one particular cage. That monster was covered in a thick white coat of fur. Its arms were massive and its shoulders broad with bulging muscles. A line of longer, thread-like fur that matched Freya's hair color perfectly ran down its back ends in what looked like a stubby tail. The wild silverback locked eyes with the Goddess of Beauty, its breathing getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"… You'll do well." Freya said with a small smile before opening the cage. "Come out."

The monster obeyed Freya's instructions and stepped out of the lattice cage. The chains restraining its arms and legs jangled at its feet. She had released a monster. She knew how dangerous this could be. While she was pulling the strings, little details like that meant nothing to her. She had come here for one reason… Bell Cranel.

"It's a pity. I wanted to watch him grow a little while longer…" Freya said. Thoughts of Bell's growth on her mind. She didn't know why, but she could see he was improving by leaps and bounds. Freya laughed to herself like a little kid. Licking her lips. "… I want to play with him."

She wanted to play a joke on the one she loved, just as if she were an immature child. Like those children that bullied the person they were attracted to. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop. She had fallen in love with the boy the moment she saw him. When she had heard that the boy wanted to become an adventurer, she planned to take him into her familia… personally. Unfortunately, once she had found him, he was already taken in by Hestia. Unconsciously twirling her hair. The thought of her love in the arms of another angered her. Every moment she could not be with him had sent a twinge of deep pain in her chest. She wanted to talk to him. Get to know him. His likes, dislikes, fears and aspirations. She wanted to know it all. She wanted to share in his happiness, comfort him when he cries, to see his courage in the face of adversity, but above all else, she wanted to see him grow. She wanted to see how far he could go.

"…"

"Fhaa… fhaaaa…?" The silver back grunted.

Freya lovingly stroked the cheek of the silverback, its nose flaring with each swell of air. She paused for a moment as a new thought went through her mind.

'What if this monster accidentally killed Bell because she let it loose?' A stray thought came to mind. Hesitation appeared on Freya's face for a moment but was shrugged off. Her eyes glowed with love and tenderness but the smile on her face was ominous. 'If Bell died today… I'll go after him. If his spirit left Gekai, I would chase it to the ends of time and space. I will hold him… forever.'

She held the silverback's head with both hands. Every muscle in the monster's body pulsed with energy. Leaning forward, she placed her lips on the creature's forehead and whispering something in its ear.

A roar erupted from the storage room.

* * *

"If you have time, would you play with the children?" Mother Maria asked as soon as the pain in their stomachs subsided. "They seem to have taken a liking to you, Cranell-san…"

"Sure, but don't you need some help with these?" Bell replied. Gesturing towards the dishes.

"It's alright Bell," Hestia said as she began picking up the plates. "I'll help Maria-san with these."

"Oh no it's quite alright," Maria tried to decline. "I can't have a goddess do that."

"Nonsense!" Hestia countered strongly. "It's the least I could do."

"Big Sis, story time, story time!" One of the children said excitedly.

"Bell, adventurers and monsters!" Lai said. His eyes twinkling.

Bell hunched over as the children grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room to join Syr and the others out in the main chamber. Syr was with the girls in the corner, telling nursery rhymes and singing songs. The boys corralled Bell into the open space in the middle of the chamber. The children running around on the grass-sprouting tile floor, smiling and laughing. Dragging the two teens all over the place.

"Hey, Bell, are you sure you're not Syr's lover?" Lai asked suddenly.

"Not really," Bell replied but was betrayed by the slight hint of red on his cheeks. Something that the child did not miss.

"Why not? Big Sis Syr's really cute. Not much of a cook, but, yeah…She's thinner than she looks. And her boobs are pretty big, too—" Lai endorsed.

Bell turned to the subject of their conversation. Lai was not necessarily wrong. Usually when he saw Syr, she was working at the hostess. So seeing her laugh like this, playing games with the kids, giving them hugs and whatnot…it felt so different. The kids absolutely adore her; it can be seen in their eyes. Bell watched her playing with the kids for a little while, entranced. He could not help but imagine her playing with children with white and silver hair, silver and crimson eyes. All laughing happily as they tried to chase each other. Noticing his gaze, she peered over her shoulder and giggled. Cute and beautiful at the same time…

'She'd make a great mother,' Bell thought before catching himself. 'The hell am I thinking!'

"The seeds have been planted," Lai whispered. Leaving the rabbit-like adventurer to stew on his thoughts. "Big Sis Syr! Let's play!"

"Aww, I wanna play, too!" One of the children whined.

"Everyone will have a turn, so don't fight, okay?" Syr said. Continuing her rounds through the main chamber of the church, playing games with all the kids.

Bell overheard her talking with a few and caught a glimpse of her being pulled in a different direction. Not just the girls, the boys want to play with her, too. It seemed that it was going to turn out to be a nice day. Unfortunately for him, the universe had different plans for the young time traveller.

"…?"

It was as if time had suddenly slowed. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The children laughing. For the first time since he came back, Bell felt at peace… then a strong gust of wind blew Syr's dress up.

"EEK!"

His eyes widened. Hyperfocusing on the familiar event that was happening. His mind burning every detail of the scene to memory. The ruffled white fabric that went up past her belly button. The milky white skin that looked soft. Her panties that were the same color as her dress. The cute little squeal that filled the chamber.

'I saw it again gramps! The legendary…' Bell thought. Eyes glued on Syr as she struggled to push the fabric back down. 'Yep... I've totally become a lech. Damn it gramps! This is all your fault!'

Syr turned to face him before freezing in place. Looking him straight in the eye. Her cheeks the color of ripe strawberries. She stormed towards Bell.

"Did you see?" Syr demanded as she stared him down.

"No, not really, well, I…!" Bell replied. His eyes looking everywhere except for the silver haired girl's eyes. It was an odd feeling. Syr was usually cheerful and laid back but can be downright terrifying when she wanted to be. And right now, Bell wanted to be anywhere but near her.

"You saw, didn't you?" Syr asked aggressively.

"Y-yes, but…!" Bell answered.

"You're horrible, Bell!" Syr shouted. Her cheeks puffing into a pout.

"How was that my fault?!" Bell tried to reason.

Her eyes filled with fire and the tip of her nose bright red, Syr lets the accusations fly. Bell's blush deepened as he desperately pleaded his case. Making Syr more hysteric.

"A boy…A boy saw my panties…" Syr said in embarrassment. Looking towards the accused. Condemnation in her eyes. "Bell, as punishment, you have to do whatever I say!"

"I—What?!" Bell stammered. 'Again!?'

"If you don't…I'll tell Ryuu and the others you peeked up my skirt!" Syr threatened.

'I'll be dead by morning if she does that! She's blackmailing me with false charges! Again!' Bell thought but looking at Syr's beet-red face, the desperate tears that were beginning to leak from her eyes caused him to wavered. His panic and irritation disappeared. Replaced by an overwhelming sense to comfort and protect. His entire being screamed at him to make her happy. Closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. When they opened, his eyes blazed with resolution. Smiling at the Syr with all the warmth he could muster. "You know… you don't have to blackmail me to get me to do something."

"Huh?" Syr said. A little taken aback by the sudden change in the adventurer. Was this really Bell? The boy was as embarrassed as she was a moment ago. Enabling her to control the situation but this boy… man in front of her was different. The confidence he exuded was both alluring and intimidating, his gaze was so captivating that it caused her mind to go blank, and that smile… it was causing her heart to beat so fast that she felt it might explode. "I-i uh... W-what I m-mean to s-say was…"

"I've never seen Big sis Syr like this," Fina whispered to Lai.

"I know right," Lai whispered back in amusement.

"He's good," Ruu inputted.

"Besides," Bell said. For some odd reason, he could imagine his grandfather smiling proudly. Leaning in towards Syr and whispered in a sultry tone. "I liked what I saw~"

* * *

It felt solemn with him kneeling in front of the altar. His goddess standing behind him. Syr, Maria and the children watching them from a distance. Expectant looks in their eyes.

Pricking her finger with the black mythril dagger, Hestia's blood ran down the sides of the blade. The hieroglyphics on the blade glowed with a soft hum. Hephaestus' words repeating in her mind.

"Alright Hestia, now listen to me carefully," Hephaestus said while pointing to the knife. "That knife generates a status that accompanies whatever hieroglyphs you happen to engrave on to it. So what I'm telling you is… the knife is alive."

"It's alive?" Hestia repeated.

"As soon as Bell Cranel receives this weapon it will draw its first breath and start growing along with him." Hephaestus continued.

'Thanks Hephaestus,' Hestia thought in gratitude. 'Now I can help Bell.'

A drop of icor fell on the boy's back triggering his falna. Drawing a line on his back with her divine blood, displaying his status.

**Bell Cranel**

Level: 1

Strength: H120 → E403

Endurance: H110 → H199

Dexterity: H140 → E412

Agility: F350 → D521

**Skills**

Liaris Freese: Rapid Growth

Continued desire results in continued growth

Stronger desire results in stronger growth

'His stats had grown over six hundred points!? How is this possible!?' Hestia shouted internally. The flames of jealousy toward Aiz burned in Hestia's heart, but she also felt reassured.

Syr's eyes travelled from the goddess to Bell. Wondering what it was that could surprise a goddess like that. More questions kept forming as she waited there with the others. Her cheeks warmed as her eyes settled on the rabbit like adventurer. Her eyes travelled around his body. Etching every nook and cranny in her memory. Wiping a bit of drool that managed to escape her lips. His words earlier echoed causing her fidget. A sight that none of the spectators missed.

Any form of gossiping stopped the moment Hestia sheeted the blade. Putting a piece of paper onto Bell's back and copying his status. Still unable to believe what was written on it.

"That should do it," Hestia said. Tapping the boy on the shoulder. His new blade waiting in her outstretched hands.

"Thank you, Hestia," Bell said as he put his shirt back on. Giving her a look of gratitude, he reached out for the knife.

The moment his hand made contact with the knife, the hieroglyphs glew as it came to life. Shifting and changing to adjust to its new master. A pillar of light erupted from Bell blinding everyone in the other occupants of the room.

Hestia was surprised. Hephaestus said that the knife was powerful but this was something else. There it sat in Bell's hand. Exuding power that it did not have prior. She found it odd that she could feel more than just her divinity in it now but chalked it off to Hephaestus' skill. Completely missing the changes that were on the knife.

"Flashy," the half elf named Ruu said.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Lai stated. Turning towards Maria with eyes that were twinkling in excitement. "Do you think I'll be like that when I get my falna?"

"Eh? I don't know," Maria answered. Seeing the surprised look on the goddess' face told her that she did not expect it either. So she was not sure what to say.

"That's my Bell-kun for you!" Hestia said after getting over the shock. "Always full of surprises!"

'You have no idea,' Bell thought sheepishly. A little nervous at the irony of her words.

"Here," Hestia said. Handing him his status.

"I see," Bell said indifferently as he looked at his status. The lack of surprise and gushing caused alarm bells to go off in the goddess's head.

"Bell," Hestia called cautiously but was cut off.

A loud roar was heard from outside causing the occupants of the main hall to exit the building. A Silverback was on the rooftops of Daedalus Street. Looking for something.

People screamed as they ran away from the monster. Completely ignorant of the odd behavior that the ape like beast was exhibiting. Not caring if they trample over others just to save their own skin.

Catching a glimpse of white, the silverback turned towards the source to find its target glaring at it. With a loud roar, it pounded its chest before jumping towards its supposed prey.

"Everyone, get back!" Bell said.

The change in demeanor in the young adventurer caught the others by surprise. Gone was the hesitance that seemed to plague most of his action. Gone was the air of naivety. Replaced by unrelenting steel that could only be forged by overcoming struggle after struggle. Here stood in front of them was an adventurer.

It was not as if he had shouted. His tone was even and calm yet the authority in them caused them to follow. Filing inside the wooden structure.

Landing upon the courtyard, the creature charged the young adventurer. Swinging its arms around, using the chains on its wrists like whips. Relentlessly attacking its opponent.

Bell weaved through the attacks. Gracefully dodging while leaving cuts on the beast. Slipping below one of the attacks, he plunged the Hestia knife into monster's arm. Letting the creatures momentum to make the damage worse.

The creature howled in pain. Its right arm hung limply at its side. The once white fur was now dyed crimson.

The spectators watched in worry and awe as the boy danced around the large monster. It was not a fight. To them, it seemed like the rabbit like adventurer was picking apart his opponent. Never underestimating it. Not allowing for the slight chance of error that could cost him his life.

Bell slashed at its chest. Relieving the monster of its armor. Dashing to the side as it slammed its still functional arm to the ground. He lept towards the ape and thrusted his knife into its chest, hitting the magic stone that was hidden beneath its skin. The creature's body exploded and turned to ash. The only remaining proof of its existence was the magic stone left behind.

An explosion of cheers erupted as the inhabitants left their hiding places. Showering the boy with praise and thanks. The orphans from Maria's orphanage surrounded him. Eyes sparkling at the adventurer, animatedly describing his feat. Syr stood behind them gazing at him with a warm smile. A hint of red on her cheeks.

"Bell-kun!" Hestia screamed before slamming into the boy. Crying into his chest as the worry from seeing the boy fight wash over her.

Bell patted her head. Comforting her with an apologetic look on his face. He wanted to say that it was all going to be alright but that would be a lie. They would be facing challenge after challenge from here on out.

Feeling a familiar gaze, he looked towards the source. Freya stood in one of the rooftops. Smiling at him. With a smile, he mouthed the words he had read from her lips during the Ishtar Familia incident causing the goddess of beauty to be taken aback. Her body spasmed, eyes dazed and her cheeks rosy from his words.

A few more explosions caught everyone's attention. Gone were the cheers from earlier. Replaced by looks of apprehension and fear.

"Stay here," Bell said to the others before taking off towards the source of the explosions. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head.

Exiting Daedalus Street, his eyes widened at seeing what it was that caused the commotion. He did not want to be in the spotlight this early but he just could not let people die if he can help it.

'Violas!' Bell thought in alarm. Running through alleyways to avoid the crowd. Bounding off walls and jumping over any obstacles in his way. 'What are they doing here!? Were they here last time too!? Wait! If they're here, then there must be a Viscum somewhere nearby!'

Turning a corner, he saw Aiz, Tione and Tiona fighting the monsters. He was about to join in but stopped when Aiz jumped over a box. A young chienthrope crying while crouching behind the box, her hand over her head to protect it. When Aiz jumped forward to avoid getting the girl caught up in the crossfire, Bell dashed and took the child away to a safe distance.

"You should be safe here," Bell said as he patted her head.

"Thank you mister," the girl said in between sniffles. Which was answered with a smile.

Turning back to the fight, Bell saw a scene that brought the nightmares that plagued him since he came back to the forefront of his mind. Nightmares that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Nightmares he would rather not relive.

More Violas had sprung forth from the damaged road. Aiz was cornered by a few of the plant like monsters. Attempting to fend them off with a broken sword. His body moved before he had the chance to think. Charging towards the monsters that had converged on Aiz. He could see Ariel beginning to fade as she felt the side effects of the enchantment.

The sound of a sharp object cutting through air filled the area. Everyone could have sworn they blinked. One moment the violas were about to finish the Sword Princess off, the next they were slashed to pieces.

"Are you alright?" Bell asked with a small smile. He was shocked by the expression on Aiz's face before she nodded and succumbed to mind down. "You've done your best. I'll save you now."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

I am alive and happy new year to you all. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was actually done a few months back but I went into depression because of flames to one of my other stories. Anyways, thank you for the support and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Better yet, who do you guys think should be 'officially' dragged into his harem first? I know the silverback fight was short but what do you expect when it wasn't a challenge for him anymore. Again, thank you for the support. If you have comments (not flames), ideas, or just find some errors as you read, feel free to let me know because that would help improve my work. Also, what do you guys think should be the title of this chapter? I honestly have no idea what to call it.

**Corrupto:**

Gracias. Intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda.

**Beowolf 43:**

I don't know. For some reason I can see Lillie, Hestia or Freya just going full yandere and just rape him for his first time. Haruhime would be good too after he saves her from Ishtar but that would be for a subset of Maximan Naga.

**Shin Hyo Joon:**

Thank you. I'll try to continue the story as much as I can.

**Guest:**

Thank you. The LN was quite detailed to so describing scenes to the story was actually easier than I thought. I could only imagine the blunders I would be doing trying to write how I imagined a scene. Not really good at communicating my own thoughts. Well there is BellxAis in it but there will be complications that would come up because Bell had matured a bit in the future. Not that I'm saying that it won't happen. It's still part of the story but don't expect them to get together right away. Bell is still definitely in love with her but he doesn't see her as this idol to be worshipped anymore. There are also things about them that conflict. Example: Aiz's view on monsters.

**LordOrlando:**

It will still be hidden. Yeah, do not need people to ruin things for him. Not to mention the entirety of women from the pleasure district after him.

**1995hzq:**

Thank you, I'll try to continue this story as much as I can. Hehe, Bell and Lefiya have a lot in common. I thought what would happen if we redirected even a little of her unhealthy/ Loki like obsession with Aiz to Bell and I saw fireworks.

**Guest:**

Thank you. I'll try to continue this story as much as I can.

**MysticSSJTwin:**

4-5? Wierd I thought I raised more than that. Let me reread that chapter and get back to you on that. You're going to have to wait a little longer on that fight. I'm still working on it.

No problem, time travel can be extremely disorienting. Yes, you are correct.

Thank you, that is very encouraging and motivating to read.

Nope, she will not be sacrificed. Can't make promises on something bad happening to her though, two if not more gods are already in love with Bell and they can be possessive. Reference Freya, Hestia and Apollo for examples.

**ElMagoMagico2:**

=)

**KatsForKiwa:**

I'll try.

**Joe:**

Thank you. The LN was quite detailed to so describing scenes to the story was actually easier than I thought. There is BellxAis in it but there will be complications that would come up because Bell had matured a bit in the future. Not that I'm saying that it won't happen. It's still part of the story but don't expect them to get together right away. Bell is still definitely in love with her but he doesn't see her as this idol to be worshipped anymore. There are also things about them that conflict. Example: Aiz's view on monsters.

**OverLordRevan:**

Thank you. I'll try.

**Tsolda:**

Yeah, I was worried about that. Hmm, I'll need to take some psyche classes to get a better handle to that guilt part. Hehe, there will be fighting, they're just a bit lackluster in the first few chapters because he doesn't see the silverback as a challenge anymore and it would focus more on the interactions.

**Orion-Sacred Arrow:**

Thank you, I'll try to continue the story as much as I can.

True, but the violas are still strengthened species and it was depicted in Sword Oratoria that she was having trouble with a few of them in the beginning. Now imagine her fighting them in waves, without her usual gear, backup from Lefiya (poor girl's walking around in the opposite side of the city looking for Bell), and a broken sword. Yes, that realization was both for past and present Aiz. It seemed like an important part of her character. I find it odd that the anime never even showed it at the bar scene in Sword Oratoria.

That is an interesting idea. Just imagining him firing Artemis' bow with Argonaut is very tempting. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the idea.

** .Genn:**

Thank you for your kind words. I'll see what I can do.

**ValiantMaelstrom:**

Thank you for the kind words. They are both very encouraging and motivating.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

The road exploded as more Violas emerged from underground. Sensing their fallen comrades, they searched the surrounding area. With a unified cry, the plant-like monsters descended on the hooded figure. Piercing through and crashing to the ground. The frozen bystanders stared at the scene with worry and fear.

"It's ok now. You'll be safe here," a voice said from behind the two Amazons of the Loki Familia.

'A boy?' The sister's thought. 'He sounds about our age, maybe younger. That can't be right.'

Turning around, they found the hooded figure gently laying their unconscious friend to the side of the building behind them. They were dumbfounded. Everyone was. Some pinched themselves just to make sure that they were not dreaming. While the others tried to rationalize what happened. Turning back to the plant monsters, they saw that indeed, the monsters have pierced the mysterious adventurer. Only to see the image of said adventurer fade before their very eyes.

"An after image?" Tione asked in disbelief.

"Woah!" Tiona said in awe. 'This guy must be really fast!'

The hooded figure stood up and walked past the Amazon sisters. "Tione-san, Tiona-san."

'Huh!?' The two thought in confusion and alarm. 'How does he know us?'

"Please take care of Aiz," the mysterious adventurer requested again.

To most, it just seemed that the stranger was asking them to take care of their comrade; however, they were not in the Loki Familia for nothing. There was a certain depth to his request. No this was not a request. They could feel it. The adventurer was pleading to them. The hidden desperation in his words was a clear indication of it.

'What could it be that you want us to help Aiz with?' Tiona thought in worry.

"Wait!" Tione said as she reached for the boy's cloak. To her surprise and frustration, all her hands managed to grab was the air. Not willing to give up, she asked. "Who are you!?"

"This is not the time," the boy answered cryptically. "Go! Bring her somewhere safe. I'll deal with this."

Everyone could not believe what they were hearing. This stranger was telling the two amazons to stand down and protect their comrade. Why? Because he can deal with them? Monsters that proved troublesome for three level five members of the Loki Familia.

"Are you crazy!?" Tione asked harshly. Clenching her fist so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She knew he did not mean it as an insult but it still pissed her off.

"Those things are strong," Tiona tried to reason. Trying to defuse the situation before her sister caused an incident. "We should fight together adventurer-san."

"To answer your question, I 'might' be crazy," the stranger answered in amusement, causing the sisters to give him a deadpan look. "Though, what adventurer isn't? Anyways, don't worry about it. Focus on protecting the bystanders and Aiz."

Before the sisters could respond, he was gone. Charging straight to the hole that the plants emerged from, destroying the monsters before jumping in. The ones left behind could only gawk at the mysterious adventurer in awe.

'His moves!' Tiona thought.

'He fights just like Aiz!' Tione thought.

'Who are you!?' Was the unanimous thoughts of all those who witnessed.

* * *

Bell charged the monstrous plants. Dodging the attack of the first wave of violas and using one of them as a springboard to attack the others. Jumping into the hole that they came from, he found himself in the sewers. Dark with the barely lit lamps the only source for light. Not to mention a foul odor lingered in the air. Dead carcasses of rats and other stray creatures littered the floor.

Following the rotten smell, he came upon a room covered in green flesh. In the center, was the Viscum. Beside it stood a masked figure.

'Filvis-san,' Bell thought in recognition.

The lonely creature that had befriended Lefiya. The tragic being that was forced to wallow in darkness though she had a kind heart. Normally she would be wearing a white attire that hid her corruption from the eyes of both mortals and gods. As Ein, she wore a long purple robe that covers most of her body except for her face over which she wears a pink and purple mask with an eerie design.

"Who's there!?" Filvis said. Throwing a dagger Bell's way.

He caught the incoming projectile in between his fingers. Unable to stop the smirk that appeared on his face. It felt odd that he could do it now, and so easily too. How he had grown from that naive boy into an adventurer. In the short time that he was in Orario before the calamity, he had become strong. It was both a blessing and a curse. It had gained him friends, new allies, respect and admiration of those around him; however, it had also brought about threats to himself and to those he cared about. He wondered if the turnabout was fair.

Looking at the masked half elf, half monster, a tinge of sadness washed over him. He did not want to face her. In Bell's opinion, she had suffered enough. She did not mean any harm. Only following the wishes of an insane god that was using her.

'This time, we'll find a way,' thought the time traveler. 'This time, you don't have to die.'

"This must be the source of all the monsters that are attacking the surface," Bell said. Flipping the Reverse Veil over. Appearing in front of the elf. "Would you please step aside so no more people get hurt?"

His answer came in the form of a shortsword heading towards his chest. Side stepping the attack. He jumped back as the Viscum sent a few vines crashing down his flight path. A crackling sound alerted Bell to the Dio Thyrsos coming his way.

"Firebolt!" He cried as a combination of fire and lightning shot out from his hand. Intercepting the golden bolt. The force of the blast pushed the two fighters back. "I don't want to fight you. So please! Stand down!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as the masked elf charged. Ducking from a high jump kick, he forced some distance between them by kicking the flat edge of her sword. Sending the girl back. Undeterred the elf once again charged as she chanted. Planning to shoot the rabbit like adventurer point blank. Guessing her intentions, Bell shot forward, grabbed her wrists and aimed her shot at the plant monster causing it to sacrifice some of the Violas that it was growing.

"You don't have to do this you know," Bell said. Though he knew that he would eventually have to release her once the Viscum had regenerated the Violas, he pinned her. "We can find another way."

"What!?" Filvis finally responded. Her voice distorted.

"You don't need to follow him," Bell replied. "Come with me. We can get you help."

"I don't know what you're…" The elf-creature tried to deny.

"Please elf-san," Bell said. It would not do anyone any good if he revealed that he knew her identity. All that would do was make Filvis more vigilant or impulsive which could hasten her demise. "You don't need to hide yourself. Let me lighten your burden."

"What do you know!?" Filvis snapped. Struggling to free herself. "You don't know what it's like to be hated. To be an abomination. To..."

"I don't see you as a monster," Bell interrupted. "First and foremost you never chose for any of it to happen. It's not fair. I know."

"Then you should…" Filvis began. Anger and sadness laced within the altered voice.

"However," Bell interrupted yet again. Releasing his captive and helping her up. "That does not mean that you're no longer you."

The elf stilled. For a good minute, they stood there. Seeming like he was getting through to her, he reached out his hand.

"Please," Bell said. "Let me help you."

Unfortunately, his request was answered with a strike from Filvis' Tear Pain. Seeing that Filvis was not going to stand down, he sighed. He would try again later. Right now he needed to stop the new type monster. Catching the shortsword, he yanked it out of her hands then he jumped back and lowered his stance. Before his opponent could react, he disappeared. Using his famed speed to attack the monster multiple times before reappearing above it. Pushing off the ceiling to add more momentum, he cut the plant monster right in the middle. Finishing it off. With its magic stone destroyed, the plant monster turned to dust.

"I'm sorry elf-san but I could not let your plan succeed," Bell said as he offered Filvis her weapon. "You can leave if you want."

"Why?" Filvis asked. Her modulated voice barely audible.

"Well, this is yours is it not?" Bell replied.

"I meant…" Filvis stuttered.

The elf walked towards him and reluctantly took her sword back. When she took it, he did not let go. Looking directly to where her eyes would be on the mask.

"Because deep down you're actually a good person," Bell said with a smile. He walked past her. "Well, see you later elf-san."

He continued his way towards the only entrance and exit of the room. Hoping that his words had gotten through to her. Before exiting, he turned back to her. In all seriousness, he said. "If you ever need anything, remember that I'll always be there for you. You're not alone. Never again."

* * *

Looking at the plant like monster, Filvis pondered why they had to go to such extremes. Dionysus told her once that he loved her but he had been so callous and apathetic lately. She understood their goals but she could not help question his motives. It did not help that the voice of the corrupted spirit was becoming hard to ignore.

Rustling sounds brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area. Though she saw no one, she could sense that someone was there. Listening intently as she pretended to let the matter drop. A few moments later, the same rustling sound came again.

"Who's there!?" She said. Throwing a dagger at the direction the sound came from.

Expecting blood, she could not help but be surprised when a hand came out of nowhere and caught the projectile in between the index and middle finger. Even more surprising was the young man that suddenly appeared in front of her. He could not be more than sixteen. His face seemed so innocent and kind. Traits that were not fit for an adventurer.

"This must be the source of all the monsters that are attacking the surface," the boy said. "Would you please step aside so no more people get hurt?"

'There could be no witnesses,' Filvis thought. 'I need to silence him.'

Needing to finish things quickly so she can continue on with her mission, she pulled out Tear Pain and tried to stab his heart. The boy evaded her attack skillfully and was about to restrain her. Fortunately for her, the Viscum had seen the boy as an enemy and attacked. Taking out her Guardian's White Torch.

"Sweep, holy staff of crushing evil!" She chanted. Aiming her wand at him. "Dio Thyrsos!"

Expecting the boy to dodge, she tried to move to the best possible location to attack. What her opponent did next only surprised and confused her even more. Her eyes widened as the boy raised his hand towards her spell.

"Firebolt!" He cried as a combination of fire and lightning shot out from his hand.

'Chantless magic!? Who is he!?' Knowing what would happen, she chanted. "Become a shield, holy grail of crushing evil! Dio Grail!"

The attacks collided and the force of the blast pushed the two fighters back. In the aftermath, she had noticed that her opponent's attack had actually pierced through her spell and hit the wall behind it. Small hairline cracks could be seen.

'His speed, his strength, and his magic, he is dangerous," Filvis thought. 'He's at least a level five. I'm at a disadvantage. Nevertheless, I have to ensure that this mission is a success.'

"I don't want to fight you," her opponent said. "So please! Stand down!"

She was relieved that the mask was bidding her face. The boy did not need to see the distress on her face. Not to mention the panic.

Again she charged, leaping into the air and aimed a kick to his head. He feinted an attack causing her to block. To her surprise, the boy stepped on the flat end of her shortsword and used it as a springboard while pushing her back.

"Sweep, holy staff of crushing evil!" Filvis chanted as she rushed her opponent. Closing in on her target, she pointed her wand towards him.

To her horror, the boy shot forward. Grabbed her wand arm and pointed it at the Viscum. The spell made contact. Obscuring the victim of friendly fire with an explosion. Smoke can be seen coming from the plant like monster. The Violas began to wither as it slowly regenerated.

"You don't have to do this you know," The boy said as he detained her. "We can find another way."

'Another way?' Filvis thought in confusion. She did not know what to make of this adventurer anymore. She had been attacking him relentlessly but he did not fight back. Unaware that she had uttered a question. "What!?"

"You don't need to follow him," Bell replied. "Come with me. We can get you help."

'Does he know who I am!? What I am!?' Filvis thought. Panicking about the repercussions because he knew. 'Wait! Him!? Does he know about Dionysius-sama!?'

"I don't know what you're…" She attempted to deny.

"Please elf-san," he interrupted. As though answering her question. "You don't need to hide yourself. Let me lighten your burden."

Stunned and speechless, Filvis could not believe that there would be someone that would show her compassion despite knowing of her condition. It was surreal and for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile had graced her face. That was... until another feeling overcame her.

"What do you know!?" Filvis snapped. Unable to contain her anger at this presumptuous human. No one would ever know what it was like to be a monster. She tried to overcome his hold but he was too strong for her. "You don't know what it's like to be hated. To be an abomination. To..."

"I don't see you as a monster," the adventurer interrupted. "First and foremost you never chose for any of it to happen. It's not fair."

"Then you should…" Filvis began to despair.

"However," her opponent interrupted yet again. Releasing her and helping her on her feet. "That does not mean that you're no longer you."

Filvis was frozen. Her mind and emotions had gone haywire. Here stood someone that accepted her for who she was. If one could see behind her mask, they would find a look of awe and a slight tint on her cheeks.

"Please," he said. "Let me help you."

Oh, how she wanted to. How she wanted to believe in his words. The strange feeling that was causing her to hesitate. She wanted to believe him but cannot. She is a cursed being. Pained, she closed her eyes and a single tear travelled down her face.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized in her mind.

The adventurer sighed. Catching her sword mid-swing, he disarmed her. Filvis could have sworn she had blinked because after he leapt back, he disappeared. Only to be followed by shrieking from the Viscum. She turned to find that it had been sliced in half magic stone and all.

'I failed,' Filvis thought as the monster disintegrated into nothingness.

"I'm sorry elf-san but I could not let your plan succeed," Her opponent said. Offering her weapon back. "You can leave if you want."

"Why?" Filvis asked. Her modulated voice barely audible.

"Well, this is yours is it not?" He replied.

"I meant…" Filvis stuttered. Unable to comprehend anything at the moment. This man had her mind reeling. Why was he so kind to her? Why would he not fight her? Why not kill her now when she looked so vulnerable? 'Why!?'

Moving towards him cautiously, she reluctantly took her sword back. She could not help the shiver that ran down her spine when their gazes met. Her hand moved to her face checking if her mask was still there. It was. Then why was it that it seemed like he was looking her in the eye? No, it was like he was looking at her very soul.

"Because, deep down you're actually a good person," he said with a smile. Answering the questions she could not ask. "Well, see you later elf-san."

He walked past her and continued towards the only entrance and exit of the room. Her eyes followed him as he moved away. Feeling that the only person who would accept her was abandoning her.

"If you ever need anything, remember that I'll always be there for you. You're not alone. Never again," he said seriously then he left.

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she fell to her knees and wept.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Aiz found herself looking at the ceiling of her plain room. She tried to sit up but a hand had pushed her back down.

"It is better if you laid down and rest for now," the voice of the motherly high elf said.

Turning her head, she saw Riveria sitting by her bedside. Her stoic face could have fooled most but Aiz was not most people. The look in her eyes showed worry but also relief. She wondered what was wrong then she remembered the incident.

"Those monsters!" Aiz said sharply. Shooting up from the bed. "I need to go!"

"Shhh," Riveria shushed her. "Everything's fine now.

"But…" Aiz tried to reason.

"It's alright," Riveria asserted. "Someone has dealt with the monsters. Anyways, you need to rest. You were quite battered when Tione and Tiona brought you here."

"Someone has dealt with them?" Aiz thought. Memories then flashed into her mind. The cloaked figure that had saved her, her mother's words, and her father's words. The kind smile on his obscured face. The arms that held her. It made her feel safe. 'He finally appeared.'

Riveria was surprised, in a good way. Taking note of the sudden change in demeanor of her young charge. The hint of red that had appeared and the far away look. That small shy smile on the normally stoic girl. The hand that was hovering over her heart. Her interest had been piqued.

'What happened back there?' Riveria thought.

"Aiz," Riveria called. Bringing the Sword Princess out of her thoughts. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I went with Loki to a meeting with Freya," Aiz began. She recounted how the meeting had gone, how the guild asked for their aid when some of the monsters held by the Ganesha familia escaped, how she was finishing off the escaped monsters when the plant like monsters appeared, and how she had been saved by this mystery… adventurer?

'Something happened during that attack,' Riveria thought. Feelings of relief and gratitude washing away her worries. She remembered Tione and Tiona's recounting of the incident. 'Whoever this person is, he certainly had an effect on Aiz. Her repressed emotions are beginning to surface.'

"Riveria," Aiz said. Her tone was reflective and soft. A smile that had been lost for a millennium appeared on the girls face. "I hope I meet him again."

"I do too," Riveria agreed.

Outside, a jealous and enraged Loki watched from the small crack of the open door. Her face looked as if she had swallowed something revolting. She was grateful to this person for saving her Aiz-tan; however, he was bringing about emotions within her favorite that she herself could not and he did it so easily, just from their first meeting. What the heck! The fact that Aiz seems to harbor the beginnings of a crush on this mysterious savior was not helping her jealousy.

'Whoever you are I will not lose to you!' Loki promised. Walking away from the room. Thinking of scenarios on how to make the competition disappear if he showed himself again.

* * *

Freya opened her eyes to be greeted by the familiar ceiling of her room in Babel. The place she lived in apart from her own familia. The room with the view of all of Orario to which she watched the inhabitants of the city.

"My lady," the voice of Ottar called.

"Ottar," Freya rose. Rubbing her eyes. She found her aide kneeling nearby. "What happened?"

"Um…" Ottar tried to respond. Scratching his reddened cheek. A single bead of sweat flowed down his face. His face carrying an embarrassed expression.

"Ottar, whatever it is, just tell me," Freya said impatiently.

"Well my lady, the boy had met your gaze and smiled. We were quite far to hear and I could not see what he said but you suddenly shivered then fainted." Ottar explained. "You seemed quite happy."

'I love you,' Freya remembered the words she read from Bell's lips. Instantly, her cheeks turned red. The rapture she felt had overloaded her brain causing her body to spasm.

"My lady!" Ottar cried worriedly as he leapt towards her. "Are you alright!?"

"Better than alright," Freya answered with a dazed grin. Her breathing heavy, she held onto the Boaz's shoulder to stabilize herself. "I'm great. Would you mind helping me to my seat?"

"Of course, my lady," Ottar replied. Supporting his beloved goddess to her throne.

Looking out the window, Freya's eyes eagerly searched for Bell. She found him talking to Miach and received two vials of potions. To her surprise, after finishing his conversation with Miach, he turned to her direction, smiled and walked away.

"We will be together," Freya said. Her eyes transfixed on the back of the rookie adventurer. Licking her lips. "My darling Bell."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone,

I am alive! Mostly anyway... I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Thank you for your support. If you have comments (not flames), ideas, or just find some errors as you read, feel free to let me know because that would help improve my work.

Questions for if the story continues. How do you guys feel about Aisha joining the Hestia Familia? Would it be better to leave her with Hermes? How about Cassandra? She seemed willing to join them despite the two hundred million valis debt. Daphne just persuaded her to a different course of action. While we're at it, how about Daphne? At the moment, I'm not touching Naaza, Mikoto, Hephaestus and Tione because of the friendship that Bell has with those Gods, Welf and Fin. I'm on the fence about Lena.

**NiebieskiLis:**

Thank you that is nice to here.

**ValiantMaelstrom:**

Thank you, it is good to know. Yes, there will be interactions between Bell and the Loki familia. Some will be hostile and others well... less hostile. Yes, there will definitely be a confrontation between Bete and Bell.

**0208:**

Yes, she will be part of this story chapters down the line. If there is a lot of interest in the story anyway.

**David-san:**

Thank you that is nice to know. I'll keep that in mind.

**Dxrshan:**

Yeah, it's one of those it happens along the way thing for the protagonist. True; however, most of what he's been doing has been doing was unintentional flirting. Except for Freya but I do have a reason for that.

**OverLordRevan:**

Thank you, but the credit for that line goes to Mr. Fujino Ōmori.

**Marshall Cross Marian:**

Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**C:**

Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Glory over a new dawn:**

Thank you, that is nice to hear. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Kaze:**

Thank you, good to know that the flow of the story is at least not throwing people off.

In regards to Bell's knife, it is because his falna is different now and the Hestia Knife adapted to that. I'm pretty sure that I wrote it somewhere in chapter three that the hieroglyphics of the knife changed. Let me reread the chapter and get back to you on that. If it's not there, I apologize. Bell's level one is also equivalent to S stats level six.

Yes, that is true. Hmm...

**Aisune:**

Thank you, that is good to know that the story is not giving people mental whiplash. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**zubhanwc3:**

Sorry that it wasn't what you were expecting. Though, the reason for the plot I believe has been explained in chapter one. In regards of falling head over heels for him, not really. Head over heels would imply that they are already in love with him. At the moment, they are just initial sparks. Except for Hestia and Freya who have a vested interest in Bell since the start of the series. Please remember that it is his second time around so he would have better knowledge and understanding.

**Kae:**

Thank you.

**Orion-Sacred Arrow:**

Thank you, that is nice to hear. Yes, the plot did not advance in the last chapter but it did show what Bell was doing during that time. It's ok. Thank you for the effort.

**Shin Hyo Joon:**

Thank you, that is nice to hear.

It's ok. We all forget sometimes.

He does have all his powers. It just does not show in his falna when it's just Hestia. It would need Hestia, Loki, Freya and Ouranos' blood together to see his entire stats. Even with Status Thief, it would only show the same thing as when you use just Hestia's blood. He also has not used his full capabilities due to the fact that he's trying to avoid gaining more attention that he would already have later on. Nice name though. Don't worry, I have a different skill in mind for him. You'll just have to be patient because it will be a few chapters down the line.

**tumraz07:**

Thank you. Lol, a perverted tsundere (Because Bell's a man and because he has Aiz's attention) in a harem. That reminds me of Yuzu Kichōgasaki from Love Tyrant. That is interesting. Let me think about it.

**Old leaf:**

Thank you, that is nice to hear. If the story does continue. I do plan to take her out sooner rather than later. Hmm... I just need to deliberate on which arc that would happen because I do need Ishtar to attack the Hestia familia this time.

**natza:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it.

**deathstar1718:**

Thank you! It's nice to know that the story was well-received. I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it. Gotta say, that's dedication right there.

**togaxdeku1:**

The update is here! I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it.

**Antonio:**

The update is here! I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it.

**Guest:**

The update is here! I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it.

**TerryBlackReaper:**

The update is here! I hope you enjoyed it and made the wait worth it.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Always Come Back To You

Sweat travelled down Bell's spine. A hesitant smile on his face. No matter how much time passes, he cannot help but feel like he did something wrong when subjected to his guild advisor's glare.

Eina Tulle, a beautiful half elf with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes. A graduate from the school district at 14. She was a scholar that specialized in comprehensive Theology. Reliable to the point that even her superiors rely on her. A very friendly woman that cares about the adventurers under her. The reason why she is quite popular with both male and female adventurers.

"You really are brave huh~?" Eina said in a low voice. Rage can be felt leaking out of her, and was now frowning at him. She was not amused.

"U…Uwahhhh!?" Bell could not help but let out a scream.

Though he went lower, Bell reported the successful exploration of the 7th floor. The event lost to memory, he merrily exchanged the magic stones he collected and went to see his advisor. A very common occurrence even when he became a level six in the previous timeline. The instant he mentioned this, Bell felt that he invited his end.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? GOING BEYOND 5TH WAS ENOUGH, BUT YOU ACTUALLY RAN OFF TO THE 7TH FLOOR!? EVEN IF YOU'RE AN IDIOT, THERE MUST BE A LIMIT!" Eina scolded mercilessly.

"Soooorrrrryyyyy!?" Bell apologized. Unconsciously assuming the dogeza position.

Thunk!

Eina slammed her hands onto the table. Her eyes fixed onto the young time traveller. Making him feel as if he was Phryne Jamil.

'She does have a point,' Bell thought with an internal sigh. Still, it cannot be helped. In order for an adventurer to become stronger, he or she must go on adventures. 'I'm sorry Eina-san. Thank you for always caring.'

"A week ago, who was the person who nearly died against a Minotaur!?" Eina asked sharply.

"M...me," Bell answered hesitantly.

"Then why do you still behave like this!?" Eina scolded. "Continuing to go down floors! You almost died last time! Did you forget about that already, Bell-kun!?"

"S…Sorry….!" Bell said. Actually reflecting. 'It can't be helped. I'm supposed to be a rookie adventurer afterall. A rookie adventurer with half a month of progress, it was basically suicide to enter the floors below the 5th. Starting from the 5th floor, the dungeon changes overall. The degree of difficulty increases as well as the volume of enemies. Eina-san is being strict because she doesn't want me to die.'

"Your sense of danger is not enough! Absolutely not enough! Today you will fix your happy go lucky attitude and deeply engrave the terror of the dungeon inside your head!" Eina stated. "Maybe it will help you gain some sense of self-preservation."

"Huh?" Bell uttered. Unable to stop the words before they came out. 'Oh no!'

Prior to becoming an adventurer, Bell had to go through Eina's guidance. Spartan was the only word that could be used to describe it. Excessively drilling dungeon knowledge into his skull. The information that she taught was undoubtedly useful; however, the method was not for the faint of heart.

"P…Please wait a minute!?" Bell panicked and tried to reason. "I… I've grown a lot since that time!"

"Excuses!" Eina retorted. "No matter how much you've grown, it wouldn't be enough. At most, it would be an H."

"Honest!" Bell said. Clapping his hands over his head. "My status has really gone up. Some of my abilities have even gone above E."

Eina went stiff. Taking a moment to process what her charge said. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at Bell in an unimpressed manner. "Bell, You shouldn't lie. There's no way…"

"It's true, It's true!" Bell asserted. "I don't know if it was because of my recent good fortune or what, anyways, my status has increased immensely!"

"…Really?" Eina asked doubtfully.

Seeing him nod, Eina paused. A puzzled look on her face. Reciting the status rankings from highest to lowest. Repeating it again and again for good measure. After the sixth time, her eyes widened. No doubt having a hard time comprehending the situation.

'Who wouldn't be,' Bell thought. 'I'm supposed to have only been an adventurer for a short time. Normally, it would be impossible. My abilities being E was groundless. With a time span of only two weeks, the proper ability range that an adventurer will reach was not deeply related to whether that person was powerful or not. Generally, most adventurers will only be at H. Even then, this was also limited to the people who were skilled. If it was G, then they have been overdoing it and if it reached above F… no matter how you look at it, that was too fast. If it was a person who accumulated lots of fighting experience before becoming an adventurer, then Eina-san may be persuaded, but I was originally a farmer. My abilities suddenly jumping to E was unbelievable. She can tell I'm not lying so she's having a hard time taking this in.'

"Wuahhhhh", Eina sounded. Expression changing from shock to disbelief to confusion.

Bell remained silent as she scrutinized him again. Uncomfortable but understanding. He was afterall, not a normal adventurer. Never was and never will be.

"…About this, Bell-kun," Eina said after taking a deep breath. Unsure on how to approach the topic.

"Yes, you can see it," Bell answered the question she was about to ask.

"Huh?" Eina uttered in confusion.

"You wanted to see my status," Bell said. "Right?"

"I… um… ah, it isn't that I don't believe in you? Only that…," Eina stuttered. Waving her hands in an attempt to minimize what misunderstanding she might have caused. Perplexed at how calm he was being about this whole thing. There was also the fact that someone's status should remain strictly in one's familia. For him to be so nonchalant about showing her… "Are you really going to show me?"

"Hestia wouldn't give me misleading information on her own initiative. I don't believe she made a mistake either. I know it's hard to believe. This would be the best way to prove it," Bell answered.

"But…" Eina said.

"Besides," Bell interrupted and smiled. "I trust you."

Eina froze. A hint of red beginning to adorn her cheeks. A timid smile appeared on her face.

"Bell," Eina whispered under her breath.

"You can read sacred text right?" Bell asked. Knowing full well that she can.

"Huh? Oh right, yes I can! Although only a little," Eina said. Although she was genuinely curious, she was unable to believe how much faith he had in her. "Are you sure about this?"

"As long as you promise to just look at the status field and that you will keep it to yourself," Bell said.

"I promise!" Eina vowed.

"Is there someplace private?" Bell asked. Scratching the back of his head. "I'd rather not have others see my status."

"Follow me," Eina answered with a gesture.

He followed her into one of the back rooms. In the midst of taking off his clothes, he noticed her staring at him. His face became flushed.

"Um… Eina-san, is there something wrong?" Bell asked. Bringing his adviser back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! No… n-nothings wrong!" Eina replied. Wiping the drool off of her face. Her ears matched the color of his cheeks. "Um… if you can please turn around."

Holding back his embarrassment, he complied. After a few minutes, she gasped. Turning around, he found her stunned.

"It can't be…" Eina uttered. "Although I already accepted that you were telling the truth, this is… this is unbelievable. Aside from magic, according to these abilities, it's more than enough to singly fight against the 7th floor monsters."

"So I can go down to the 7th floor?" Bell asked cheerfully.

"If you're abilities really increased by this much, I have no reason not to give you clearance," Eina groaned.

Putting his shirt on, he could not help the blush that came to his cheek or the feeling of embarrassment when he caught her ogling him. It changed into flattered when a shy smile appeared; however, it did not last long. Her expression became troubled when he began putting his armor on.

"Are you alright Eina-san?" Bell asked. "You seem troubled."

"Hmm… um… yes," Eina answered. "But…"

"W…What is it?" Bell asked worriedly.

Again, her eyes examined his body from head to toe. Going around him as if she was appraising him. Sounds of disapproval coming out of her every now and then.

"Bell-kun," she finally said.

"Ah, yes?" Bell responded.

"Tomorrow, are you free?" Eina asked.

"…Huh?" Bell said in confusion.

"It's about your armor," Eina said. Cringing as she looked between the boy's face and his armor.

'Oh right!' Bell thought. Remembering how it went the first time. 'So this is what this is about.'

"I don't think it would be able to protect you down on the 7th floor," Eina explained. Gesturing towards the exit.

"I see," Bell said. "So, we would be looking for a better replacement tomorrow."

"Yes," Eina said.

He held the door open for his advisor and followed her outside. Walking towards the front of the guild, the two were oblivious to the stares they were receiving. They continued to talk and make plans merrily until they reached the entrance.

"I'll see tomorrow then," Bell said energetically before sprinting off.

"See you tomorrow," Eina returned. Smiling as she watched him disappear into the crowd. "Well, I guess it's time to go back to work."

Turning around, she was surprised to see a group of people led by her co-worker, Misha Flott. Looking at her expectantly. This cannot be good.

"Well, well, Eina," Misha began. "I didn't know you could be so bold."

"What are you talking about?" Eina asked.

"Don't give me that!" Misha exclaimed as she threw one arm over her friend's shoulder. "So, tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Eina asked. Her breath was getting heavy. A bead of sweat travelling down from her forehead.

"Did it hurt?" Misha whispered the question into her ear.

Tilting her head, she looked at her pink haired friend. A large question mark above her head. A few moments later, her eyes widened. She had been with Bell in a room for a long period of time. Alone! Coming back while making plans to spend time the next day.

"You've… You've got it all wrong!" Eina sputtered. Flailing. "Nothing happened! We were just talking!"

"Uh-huh," Misha retorted. A mischievous smirk on her face. "And prums are ten feet tall."

For the rest of the day, she was bombarded with questions from gossip mongers while the others were calling for the white rabbit's head.

* * *

At the plaza in the northern part of Orario, a popular meeting place facing Main Street. Bell stood patiently. Waiting for his half elf advisor.

'I never did figure out whether this was a date or not last time. No, don't think about this too much. There's no way someone like Eina-san would like you that way. She's just helping you find good equipment. Not like I need any. I'm just going to go for Welf's anyway," Bell thought. His lips forming a fond smile. 'She really likes to help people doesn't she?'

Memories of the previous timeline played in his mind. Reminiscing his time with Eina, his mind wandered. He had gotten better at handling them; however, there were still times that he could not. Unfortunately, with his thoughts straying, came the inevitable memory of her demise. The image of her body sticking out from the debris. Buried under the rubble that was formerly the guild. The wails of the survivors before a wave of fire engulfed them.

'I'm sorry,' Bell thought as feelings of guilt and grief overwhelmed him. 'If only I was faster, if only I was stronger, if only I was better, I could have…'

"Hey~, B~ell~kun~!" A cute voice called. Pulling him away from his dark thoughts.

'It's time,' Bell thought. Turning towards the source of the cute voice. Her figure gradually became bigger in my field of vision.

"Good morning, you're really early. Were you looking forward to shopping with me that much?"

"Yes," Bell answered. Schooling his features so as to not worry her. Though he saw this before, the moment his eyes landed on her, he paused. Feeling timid all of a sudden.

Her clothes were different than what he was used to. Her normal guild uniform was replaced by a cute, white blouse with laces and a miniskirt. The glasses she usually wears were nowhere to be found. It gave off a light and lively feeling. Something that was more fitting to her age rather than the serious and adult-like nature of her uniform. It was captivating.

A hint of red appeared on the guild advisor's cheeks. The implication of what Misha and the others had taken root in her mind. Consuming valuable resources. Resources to which would have been better spent elsewhere.

"Mmm, actually I was also looking forward to it. Although it is only to buy things together with Bell-kun, somehow I felt very excited," Eina said cheerfully. Attempting to take back control of her mind. Seeing him look so shy, her expression turned mischievous. "Bell-kun, don't you have anything to say?

"You look nice," Bell said.

"That's it?" Eina asked in disbelief. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"I…Is there anything?" Bell stuttered his question in confusion.

"Nevermind," Eina sighed. 'He's a bit dense afterall.'

"Sorry if I sound unappreciative," Bell apologized sheepishly. "But I'm not really the best person to ask about how you look."

"Huh?" Eina uttered curiously. 'Ok, maybe not so dense.'

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear," Bell answered with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

Thud! Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest. Stunned. For what felt like an eternity, she stood there. Speechless. Looking at the boy like he had just grown a second head.

'Is that how he sees me? Was Misha and the others right about us?' Eina thought. "I… um… thank you, Bell-kun."

"Eina-san?" Bell called.

"Anyways!" Eina said in half shriek and half whisper. Trying to calm down. "It's been a really long time since I went shopping with others"

"Really?" Bell asked. "With how popular you are, I would have thought that people would love to spend time with you."

"Fufu, you're such a sweet talker, Bell-kun," Eina said in an attempt to hide how flustered she was. "But it's the truth. Afterall, ever since I entered the guild, I've always been stuck working"

Bell chuckled. A bead of sweat travelled down the back of his head. Remembering the conversation he had in the guild after the Xenos incident.

* * *

_Flashback:_

In one of the meeting rooms of the guild, Bell sat. Surrounding him were the guild workers. From the lowest of workers to the infamous Guild Pig were there. Oddly enough his own guild advisor was the only one not present. They were all looking at him angrily. To be honest, it felt more like a trial rather than a talk.

"Do you know what you've done?" Royman asked sharply.

"Um…" Bell said. Unable to think about what he could have done warranted an inquisition. "No?"

"Eina-chan was so worried that she couldn't work!" Misha said with a chiding finger.

"I'm sorry," Bell apologized. Unable to look the pink haired guild worker in the eye.

"Do you know what would happen if she doesn't work?" The supervisor asked. Pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"Eina-san would get in trouble?" Bell answered meekly.

"The guild would stop functioning without her!" Misha answered him while making exaggerated gestures. Behind her the other guild workers had their arms crossed while nodding. "So Bell-kun."

"Yes?" Bell responded meekly.

"Don't ever do anything like this ever again!" They shouted at him unanimously.

"EEP!"

_End Flashback_

* * *

Today was a bright and clear sunny day. The blue sky was dazzlingly clear. A nice breeze blowing every now and then. A perfect day to have… a date?

Following Eina, Bell walked south from Main Street. Feeling more relaxed both physically and mentally. Their path taking them through a crowded street. Clerks calling people into their shops. Advertising whatever it was that they were selling. The dwarves cheering in high spirits. They stopped a few times, either to peruse the wares or decline an offer.

"Are we going to the shops at Babel, Eina-san?" Bell inquired.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm surprised you knew about them."

"You told me about it before," Bell said. 'In another timeline that is.'

"Huh, you would think I would remember teaching you that," Eina said. Her finger on her cheek as she looked up slightly. Trying to recall when she had taught him the current topic.

From the center of the city of Orario, the 8 paths that headed in 8 directions were known as the Main District's Main Streets. They were: North, North-East, East, South-East, South, South-West, West, and North-West. Each direction has one path. Overlooking the roads from the sky, it looks like thick lines gathering at the city's center and then it would split into its respective direction. Each Main Street intersects at the center area of the city, and the center area is right above the dungeon.

Babel, a high-rise tower that seems to act as a cover for the dungeon. Everyone knew that it's role wasn't to just cover the dungeon, but also Babel's task was to observe and manage the dungeon. This guild-owned facility was one of the most familiar buildings to the adventurers.

"Babel doesn't just act as an entrance to the dungeons. It has the responsibility to provide adventurers with public facilities. Aside from that, there is also a simple canteen, treatment facility and even a gold exchange," Bell repeated the information from last time. Hoping that it would be enough for her not to subject him to another of her Spartan-like lectures. "Though I would not recommend going there because of the long lines."

"Wow!" Eina exclaimed. Impressed by Bell's summary of the building. "Did I really teach you all that before?"

"Yep!" Bell said with a victorious smile on his face. "So we're going to one of the shops that specializes in adventurer wares."

"Correct!" Eina said. A feeling of pride welling up inside her from how much Bell has learned in such a small amount of time.

"Bell-kun, how much do you know about the Hephaestus Familia?" Eina asked.

"Well, I know that Hestia and Hephaestus-sama are very close friends. Close enough for her to make me my new knife," Bell said with a pondering expression. "Her familia is quite popular. One that sells equipment. Their equipment qualities are extremely high."

"Yes, that's correct," Eina said then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait a second! Why do you call Hestia-sama Hestia!? Hephaestus-sama herself made your knife!?"

"Shh," Bell shushed. Covering her mouth. "I'd prefer to keep that a secret."

"Right," Eina complied. Only now did she realize the repercussions of that fact becoming public knowledge. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Bell said. "I was surprised too when I first found out."

They continued their trek towards the tall tower. Talking about everything under the sun. Enjoying the company of the other.

"We're here," Bell said.

Central Plaza, a park that surrounded the white walls of the huge tower. Serving as the border between the tower and the array of buildings. One can see the green plants and the various forms of fountains everywhere.

The difference could be seen immediately. While they were heading here, there were many residents in the streets that were unrelated to the dungeon mixed with the adventurers. But in this plaza, almost all of them are adventurers carrying large-sized swords, spears and other weaponry. The most frightening thing is that, even though there was a dazzling amount of people, this place did not give off a crowded feeling.

"You know Bell," Eina said.

"Hmm?" Bell responded. Turning towards her to let her know that she had his undivided attention.

"You seem calmer than I expected," Eina admitted.

"What did you expect?" Bell asked. Although, he knew the answer.

"Well," Eina began. A small giggle at the image her imagination gave her. "I would've expected you to be screaming at the top of your lungs. Saying: 'Eina-san, what on earth is happening!? I can't buy things from the Hephaestus Familia. That's only something for the rich!'"

"Well, initially you would think that; however, that cannot be the case," Bell said.

"How so?" Eina asked. Testing if Bell would give the right answer.

"If the high class items were made by master smiths, then what about those that are low level," Bell answered. "It's not like we can live forever. Even with the blessing of the gods. Meaning that Hephaestus-sama needs to accept new members into her familia. Those new members don't really have the same experience in smithing as the master smiths. In order to gain experience, those new smiths are required to forge items. Those items, in turn, will not have the same qualities as the ones made by the smithing veterans. What would happen to those? The answer is simple. They would sell them at cheaper prices to lower level adventurers. If an adventurer likes the equipment they used, they become a regular client of the smith who created them. With that, those newer smiths can gain contracts as well."

"That's completely right!" Eina exclaimed proudly. "Since you know so much about them, there's no point standing here."

She slipped her slender fingers into his hand. Pulling Bell along as she took a brisk pace into the crowd. Clearly more excited than she was before.

His mind was groggy. Only able to focus on the point of contact. His cheeks flushed. Despite his strength, Bell was unable to free his hand from the half elf's grip. Allowing her to pull him forward. After a while, a tingling sensation brought Bell back to reality. Looking around, he noticed that all the males and some of the females around them were glaring at him. A murderous aura leaking off of them. Though he was stronger than a lot of them, it still made him anxious.

"E…Eina-san, y…your hand, can you please let go? Pppppp…Please…!?" Bell requested nervously. It was magnificently ignored. Seeing that she was not going to let go anytime soon, he resigned himself to death.

"Bell," Eina called.

"Yes?" Bell responded.

"Do you know what a development ability is?" She asked.

"Er… no," Bell answered. 'Might as well indulge her.'

The moment he replied, her face lit up. Happy that she was able to teach him something useful that day. Beginning her lecture happily.

"Development Abilities are abilities that randomly appear in a status once the adventurer levels up. These abilities are more specialized than the ones. You can look at Development Ability as a reward for levelling up," Eina concluded. "When the time comes, it will be based automatically on the individual's experience to decide which abilities to enhance. Among these abilities, there also exists a Blacksmith ability"

"In other words, most of the members are Level 2 or above," Bell said. "According to this, we also know that their faction's fighting power should also be quite high."

"That's right!" Eina praised. Seeing him in deep thought. "Something wrong Bell?"

"Oh no just wondering," Bell replied. Seeing her lean in, showed that he needed to sate her curiosity. "Wasn't blacksmithing a profession since ancient times?"

"Of course, the Blacksmith career has existed for a long time. Although the ancient works have all become antiques, there are still some that are being used today," Eina explained. Happy that her charge was being so inquisitive. "The current generation…those with the Blacksmith ability can add attributes to weapons since they have the power of the blessing given by the gods."

"I see. That's good to know for when I work with one," Bell said. "About that, Eina-san. Aside from Blacksmith, what else is there?"

"Ah~, to adventurers, the typical abilities are Abnormal Resistance and Magic," Eina answered. "Aside from those, Mystery is also considered as one."

"Mystery?" Bell said.

"Yes. Speaking of this, it is to activate Gods' Miracles. This ability is also known as God's Technique," Eina replied. "Do you know the story of the Philosopher's Stone, Bell-kun?"

"Yes, it's the story about Fels, also known as the Sage (or the Fool). He created a magic item that gave him eternal life. He presented the item to his own god. The god was angered and in front of him, destroyed the stone, " Bell answered. Unknowingly giving out more information than he let on.

"Fels?" Eina asked.

"I-it was the name of The Sage when my grandpa told me the story," Bell said nervously. Pulling on his shirt collar. Avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't I believe you?" Eina said. Hands on her hips, a teasing smile on her face.

"Anyways!" Bell said. Hoping the half elf would drop it. "The Philosopher's Stone seemed to be something that was created accidentally. It would be almost impossible to recreate. Besides, no one has appeared that can use the Mystery ability to the extent that he did."

"Him?" Eina asked. A mischievous look on her face. "Why does it sound like you know him personally."

"Huh!?" Bell said in alarm.

"Is there something you should tell me, Bell?" Eina asked. Leaning back in.

"N-no!" Bell sputtered.

"Very well, I'll believe you," Eina said. "For now."

In the midst of their conversation, they had reached one of the entrances of Babel. Passing through, a white and light-blue colored lobby entered their eyes. Eina grabbed onto his hand and pulled him to the center area of the floor. Moving atop of a circular pedestal inside a glass like tube. The pedestal left the ground and began to float. Rising towards their destination. Eina explained that the lift used magic stones. That they needed to be replaced every once in a while. After a while, the pedestal stopped on the 4th floor of Babel.

"Although the shop that I fancy is on a higher floor, we may as well look at the others since it's rare for us to come here," Eina said excitedly. "Bell-kun, you also want to look around, right?"

Glancing around, there were shops that sell weapons and armor everywhere. He also became somewhat excited and quickly nodded at Eina. Looking around from shop to shop of the Hephaestus Familia. Stopping at a certain one.

"Welcome~! Is there anything that you would like to buy today?" A lively voice came.

Recognizing the voice, Bell stiffened. The door opened, and out came a girl. She was slightly short but she looked dignified. Her face had a well-trained and beautiful business smile. Her cute black twin tails would often shake from time to time, and she smiled at him. Underneath the red apron, that looks like the uniform, she had a petite figure with mismatched boobs that constantly demonstrated its existence. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds.

'I totally forgot that Hestia works here now!' Bell screamed in his head.

"Why are you here!?" Hestia screeched her question while pointing at him.

"Uh…" Bell sounded as he looked away. Scratching his cheek.

Hestia badgered him for an answer but froze the moment her eyes landed on his half elf companion. Her gaze then travelled from her face to their intertwined hands. Anger leaking out of her more and more with each second.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Hestia screeched. Jumping on him. Her face was so close to his that they were nose to nose.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped to watch the scene. Some taking entertainment, others either condemning the white rabbit or giving him looks ranging from jealousy to murderous.

"I… uh…" Bell tried. Feeling all the eyes on them.

"Answer me!" Hestia shouted.

"Hestia, I… please calm down!" Bell said in a panic.

"BELL!" Hestia roared.

"Hey hey! Newcomer, don't play around! Quickly, get back to work!" Came from inside the store.

'Safe!' Bell thought in relief.

"Yes!?" Hestia said stiffly. Jumping off of him. Glaring at him one more time. "Don't think for a second that this conversation is finished."

Bell swallowed. He watched as she ran back into the store's interior. The petite figure and the twintails behind her disappeared from the shop's entrance.

'I'm dead,' Bell thought in resignation. Knowing full well what would be waiting for him at home.

"Tsk! I thought she was going to kill him," a male roguish adventurer said. "Too bad."

"Scum!" Said a female elf with golden hair and emerald eyes.

"Go die! Stupid playboy! Think about the rest of us!" A perverted looking warrior said. His purple hair covering his eyes. Tears of blood dripping from them. Hunched over his diaper like armor. His friend patting him in the back while also glaring at Bell. "Damn harem protagonist! Why couldn't it have been me!?"

'Why me!?' Bell thought. Wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"…Same as usual, completely different than the other gods?" Eina said with a sigh. Looking nervous and unsure.

Remembering that he was not alone, Bell forced himself to calm down. Prioritizing who he was with currently. Turning back to her, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that," Bell apologized. "She can be quite intense sometimes."

"No problem," Eina said. "Now then, shall we head up to the upper floors?"

Bell nodded while walking together with Eina-san, who had a wry smile. Their destination, Babel's 8th floor. Going back to the magic stone elevator. The mood slowly returned as it lifted them to their destination.

"Okay, we're here," Eina announced.

Opening the manual door of the elevator that stopped, Bell looked around. It was a similar view to the one on the 4th floor. Sword, Spear, Axe, Hammer, Dagger, Bow, Shield, Armor and other defensive equipment. The specialized shops that sell all kinds of weaponry were spread out like tiles in the wide space of the floor. The only difference was that there were more people here than there were on the previous floor.

"Let's go to that shop that you were talking about," Bell said.

He looked back to his advisor and smiled. Hoping that it would ease her even in the slightest. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect. She was still feeling a bit awkward from the encounter with Hestia. That much was obvious. Their roles seemed to have been reversed this time.

Since the day before, something about her seemed off. He just could not put his finger on it. The normal Eina before the Xenos incident was quite different. She was more mature and calm. Well, most of the times when she has not found out how much risk he took… yet. This persona was disorienting but not in a bad way.

They entered the shop with the most customers. Like many of the shops, this one sold all manner of equipment. Continuously moving into the interior of the shop, they stopped in front of the spear case that was against the wall. The prestigious battle spears, with their spearheads pointing at the ceiling, were lined up one by one.

"Like you said earlier. The Hephaestus Familia and the other blacksmithing familias give even their newest members the opportunity to create their own works. Those creations are then sold in their shops. Of course, they will still separate the items from the skilled Blacksmiths' creations. Not to mention those creations will have to first pass through a management team to make an accurate assessment of its value. Afterwards, it must be selected by an adventurer where it can then be purchased. This way, the direct evaluation will be precious to the immature blacksmiths, even if the assessment has the utmost praise or the harshest assessment. It is to propel and help motivate them to continue to create more excellent equipment," Eina said. "Doing it like this causes no harm to the shop. By creating this system, it lets adventurers from the early floors to become customers."

"I see," Bell said. "A system that will allow new adventurers and blacksmiths to form bonds. During this period, they will continue to build and deepen their ties."

"That's right," Eina lauded. "The rookie blacksmiths will engrave their own name onto their creations. After the rookie adventurers purchase their products, they will remember the name. If the two matches well together, then they may even meet directly. Even if these Blacksmiths weren't discovered by a management team or the blacksmiths were buried by division, they may still be discovered by the wise eyes of the adventurers. Although the two won't match perfectly, only the adventurers who directly used the blacksmith creations are able to truly appreciate the feelings that were poured into these creations."

'Yeah,' Bell agreed. 'Welf said as much when he was making Ushiwakamaru.'

"If it was created specifically for someone, then it will contain more feelings and allow it to unleash more of its ability," Eina continued. Sticking out her tongue. "That's what I was told, anyway."

Bell could never have dreamed that this person would actually do such a childish act. She looked really cute when she acted like the 19 year old girl that she was. It was a whole different side of her and he wanted to see it more.

"Looks like I said too much," Eina said. "Bell-kun, how much money did you bring?"

"Though I had a pretty big haul recently, I had to use it for something," Bell said. A pang of fear came over him. Taking out his money pouch and counting the contents. Relieved when he found that he had enough. "Exactly 10 000 Valis."

"Well then, if I had to say, it might be tricky to fit a whole set of armor with that much money. Forget it, it might be just like what I said earlier. If we look carefully, there might be something from a rookie blacksmith, and we may find an unexpected reward," Eina said excitedly. "Now let's go!"

Compared to him, it looked like Eina became more energetic. Bell could only smile. Eina suggested that it might be more efficient if they split up to search, so temporarily, he was brought to a familiar shop that had a signboard for armor and shield. The Forest of Armor, a fitting name. The shop was filled with mannequins. Dressed from top to bottom with a variety of armor. It was done in such a way that the customers would imagine themselves wearing the equipment. On the walls, one could find numerous shields and helmets. They looked simple, yet robust. Moving towards the interior of the shop, Bell came across his quarry. In the corner of the shop, there was something that was not eye-catching. Boxes upon boxes stacked on each other like a small mountain. Inside were sets of armor. Although the other armors were displayed on the mannequins, these were stacked up like a mountain of garbage, but they also gave off a feeling. It was odd. These were creations deemed to be of low value; however, Bell knew that at least one of the smiths was quite talented.

"Here you are!" Bell exclaimed. Stopping in front of a certain box before a bead of sweat dripped from the back of his head. "Welf, I'm sorry, but you have terrible naming sense."

Pyonkichi Mk-II, a silvery-white armor that had lines that were not bright red nor was it a dull black. On the surface, it had a metallic luster flashing. There was no paint, and it kept the original material's figure. A bit plain by normal standards; however, it struck a chord with him. Kneeling down to get a careful look, he could not help but smile. This was the armor that brought him to Welf, his friend and big brother figure. Although the knee guard and breastplate area was small, it fitted him quite well. Aside from that, the elbow, forearm, and waist had minimal protection. It looked like a very disorderly armor. He picked up the piece of the breastplate. It was lighter than he remembered. It was like the armor was made with him in mind.

'The guild's support goods could not compare with this,' Bell thought. Knocking on it. 'I still can't tell whether it's good or bad but I trust Welf. I know that it will protect me."

Turning the breastplate over, to make sure. As expected, it was there. Engraved on the back, was his signature. Not yet worthy of the Ήφαιστος trademark; but at the moment, it was perfect.

"Hey—, Bell-kun! I saw something good! It was leather armor! Although it is slightly expensive, I still think it's best if we think of a way to purchase it…Huh, Bell-kun also found something he likes?" Eina, who had just returned, asked. Seeing the item, her expression became thoughtful. He could not blame her. Looking at how it was being sold, more specifically the fact that the equipment was placed in boxes. It easily gave off the impression that it was the remainders of a defective product. "…Did you decide to purchase that?"

"Yes," Bell answered resolutely.

"Ha…Bell-kun really likes light armor. Since it was a chance to select armor, you decided it so quickly," Eina said hesitantly.

"Sorry about that," Bell apologized.

"Don't mind it," Eina responded with a wry smile. "After all, Bell-kun will be the one that uses it. From my perspective, I can only hope you put a lot of thought into it since it's equipment that's protecting your body…but if you decided to purchase this, I won't oppose it."

"Thank you," Bell said. Standing up while holding the box. He walked up to the cashier and paid for the armor.

Eina disappeared again a few minutes later. Knowing what it was she was doing, Bell waited for her at the corner. When she came back, a devilish smile was on her face. Clearly, coming back from one of the shops.

"Bell-kun, this is for you," Eina said. Shoving a slender piece of armor into his hands. "My present to you. You have to remember to use it okay?"

The item in question was the Green Supporter. A type of gauntlet that acts as a shield, exchanging durability for ease of use and its lightweight protection. Its shape mimics the cover for the hands, its length was also from the wrist to the elbow. The color was also the same as Eina-san's jade-like eyes.

"Thank you," Bell said gratefully. Placing the item into the box with the other armor. "Oh right! I got something for you too."

Eina gasped at the object Bell pulled out from his pocket. Pinched in between his fingers was a silver ring. Simple yet ornate. Resting on top was a small emerald. Looking between the boy and the object in his hand, her heart began racing in her chest. Blood rapidly travelled to her head. He looked so serious and intense. As if he was...

"T…This is…" Eina said. Taking a step back. Unable to believe the boy's obliviousness to what giving her a ring could imply. "I... Is this t...the reason why you didn't h...have that much for your a...armor? No, I can't have it! P…Please return it immediately!"

"You don't like it?" Bell asked. Completely ignoring the question. Disheartened by the rejection.

"N…No, only…that I feel bad," Eina stuttered.

'Why did I say that!?' She screamed in her mind. That was a bit too honest.

"It's alright," Bell said in a nonchalant manner. "If it's for Eina-san, then it would have been worth it."

'What the heck can I say after that!?' Eina thought. Her mind was taken over by hysteria. No matter what time or age, you will simply feel ill at ease for receiving a precious item from someone.

"I hope you can accept it," Bell said. "This is not for me, but for you."

"Huh?" Eina uttered. Momentarily forgetting her raging emotions and tilting her head.

The memory of their confrontation had been at the back of his mind since it happened. It was back near the end of that fiasco with the Xenos. Eina had been angry with him and ditched work just to find him. He had never seen her look more ferocious than she did that time.

"You're not just a convenient woman to me Eina-san. I am very grateful to have you in my life and would never take you for granted," Bell said as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. Looking her directly in the eye."With this ring, I hope that I could put your mind at ease."

It had taken all Eina's willpower but she managed to look up a bit. Questions clear on her face. Unable to voice them due to the fact that he had thrown her back into the anarchy known as her emotions.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of asking the people who knew you best before we met," Bell said apologetically. "I've heard that you used to have another adventurer assigned to you. Maris Hackard if I remember correctly."

"!?"

"To be honest, it is not surprising for an adventurer to die at any time. No matter how powerful a person is, a little inattention will easily cause them to lose their lives," Bell continued. "I'm pretty sure that you have seen too many adventurers not coming back"

"…"

"I want you to know that I will not suddenly disappear," Bell said determinedly. 'Thanks, Lenoa-san.'

"This ring, it's enchanted to monitor me," he continued. "If ever my life is at risk of being extinguished, the emerald would turn red. So please, accept it."

It was silent for a moment. Bell stood there patiently. Waiting for his half elf advisor to respond.

Lowering her head, she could only look at the ground. Trying hard to use her bangs to cover her scarlet face. Trying and failing to process the events that had happened throughout the day.

'This is not fair, Bell,' Eina thought in distraught. "How can I refuse it now? After all that! This is too cunning! Too underhanded! Too… whatever!"

"Is it not possible?" Bell asked.

Tears fell from her face as she nodded. Her lips formed a shy smile. Raising her hand, allowing him to place the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," Eina said emotionally.

"I will always come back to you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone,

Hope you all are staying well. With all these Covid cases going up and down, makes one wonder what would happen to society. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. I do want to continue this as much as I can. If you have any ideas, comments (Please don't roast me. I prefer to be emotionally alive. Besides, extra crispy is not a good look for me.), or find mistakes feel free to just pm me or write it in the reviews. Every little thing will help improve the quality and continuation of the fic.

Bell needs to realize what he's doing to these women. Note that even I wanted to kill him after reading the chapter. In his defence, he knew these women far longer than he should at the current time. Though he isn't doing most of this on purpose, he is hitting the right strings. It is not helping the fact that the skill Maximan Naga manifested from Freya's falna. I leave the other side effects and possible subsets of the skill to your imagination.

Thank you for the continued support!

Best regards,

afreask

* * *

Now for the reviews:

**Aisune:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**togaxdeku1:**

Good question. I'm not really a fast writer. I usually do these when I actually have free time. Sorry.

**AizBell:**

Good question. I'm not really a fast writer. I usually do these when I actually have free time. Sorry.

**Marshall Cross Marian:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Shin Hyo Joon:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Keep safe and healthy as well. I don't think he'll bless me though, I'm too sinful.

**mairsarmy321:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Bell and Aiz will interact more but might not get together for a bit. The reason for this is because Bell needs to sort through his guilt and find himself again in a sense. Aiz, on the other hand, needs to grow more as a person. She also needs more of this thing people call emotions. He will be with Aiz; however, I can't really say if she will be the first or last. Not really sure how this story will flow yet. Right now, I only have the start and a concept of how it will end if the story even goes that far. So I can't make any promises, sorry.

**Uros Milosevic:**

Lol, that's pretty sad and funny at the same time. I'll give you due credit in the author's notes if I decide to use that. I'll do my best. Can't really make any promises though. As long as people are interested and I have free time, I guess.

**0208:**

You're correct. Fixed it. Thanks for telling me. No problems, I know how it is to be short on time.

**A:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**C:**

I will update it as much as I can. Hopefully, until the end of the story. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**1995hzq:**

Yes, he is. Not on purpose but quite effective. Thank you! Ok that's a 1 for each of them so far.

He is helping Naaza and Miach. You'll find out a few chapters down the line if the story continues.

It does help. I'll do my best.

**webweasel:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

**Cainabel202:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

**Peepeeepoopoo:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Chaz:**

Good question. I'm not really a fast writer. I usually do these when I actually have free time. Sorry.

**Guest:**

Good question. I'm not really a fast writer. I usually do these when I actually have free time. Sorry.

**Dr. Maou-Senpai:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

I know right. A lot of them do. Quite understandable but still, at the moment, she was not really portrayed as evil. Jealous, yes, obsessive, definitely but not evil. At worst, I would place her as a yandere. Technically she's someone with OLD. I think Hestia would fit in this category too. Though she doesn't have the resources to do so on the same scale Freya does. Besides she has helped Bell quite a few times. Went to war for him too. So, I'll give her an ok in my book until she does something heinous.

**Starcofan09:**

Thank you. Most of my stories tend to be time travel fics. Hehe, for the first one was to knock Freya out. She needed to KO'd for the Filvis incident or she'll never let Bell out of her sight. Not really smitten. Like I said zubhanwc3 in the previous chapter, smitten would imply that they are already in love with him. At the moment, they are just initial sparks. Except for Hestia and Freya who have a vested interest in Bell since the start of the series. Actually, Ryuu is like that. It does show from time to time like when Bell held her hand that was holding his knife, to Syr's chagrin. Though the best evidence of this is in the last few pages of volume 14 of the light novel. I blame Alise, lol.

Oh, he will be OP. Just not immediately. It will take some time to showcase all of his abilities. Not to mention it has to be done discretely because of the uproar it would cause to Orario. Sorry didn't really get the last part of that sentence. I'll count that as 2 for Cassandra and Daphne and 1 for Aisha. I guess this chapter granted half of that wish. Lefiya does have a moment with Bell later on. There will also be the jealousy scene because of Aiz's training. Just not in this one. If the story continues anyway.

**Ouroboros Dracoi:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

**ThePheonixKing:**

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. That's good to know. I don't want to change the story so drastically at the start. I'll do my best. Can't make any promises though. I'm a slow writer who usually does his writing on free time. Ex: when I'm on a bus and don't have anything else better to do. I do have the start and a concept of the ending. If the story even goes that far. It's usually the content along the way that eludes me. So that's nice to know. I'm glad you found that funny. I do feel sorry for Ottar or the housekeeper if they have one. With a goddess like Freya, cleaning, changing sheets and laundry must be more than a regular occurrence.

**ethan lukkar:**

Sorry for removing the period in your username. It was causing the entire line not to show up. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

**Chaotix Aposynthesis:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll do my best.

**BellAis1:**

Finally managed to finish it. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Guest:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


End file.
